Angel's Last Song
by cheater boy - A
Summary: Allen's innocence has started draining his energy thus he has to eat more than his usual to keep up, but he knows his own body more than anyone else. His life won't last long no matter how much he eats. It's an inevitable faith for the parasitic-type innocence wielders. Will he be able to stay alive until the downfall of their sole enemy or die ahead of time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm cheater boy - A, your author of this story. This is my first fanfic by the way and I'm glad to have you here. I hope you guys will like this, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Angel's Last Song**

**First Song: SIGNS**

A loud explosion was heard throughout the town *** where four teens were fighting off a mass of demons known as akumas. The two opposing teams were fighting for more than an hour and at last it ended leaving one-fourth of the town in casualties but fortunately no civilians died during the battle.

"Guys!" yelled the young Chinese lady in pigtails as she landed gracefully in front of her two friends. "Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, injured but we're okay." said the red-head young man with an eyepatch on his right eye. "Right, Al-" he turned to face their other companion but was cut when he saw the white-haired teen unconscious on the unevened ground. "Allen?" asked the red-head as he kneeled down and shook the boy. The young lady walked nearer at them worriedly. She bent down to see if how their friend was.

"Lavi, how is he?" she asked.

"He has a wound in his left side. It's pretty deep. But don't worry, Lenalee, he won't die in this kind of injury. We just have to patch him up and let him rest." Lavi looked over his shoulder and smiled at Lenalee to assure her. Lenalee smiled back at him and straightened herself. "Hm. Let me help you, Lavi."

"Ah, thank you."

Just as they finished, a raven haired in ponytail samurai appeared behind them. He has a brown bag on his left hand and a Japanese sword, katana, on his right. "Hey." Lavi and Lenalee looked over their shoulders to see who spoke. "Kanda!" they said. "Let's go and look for an inn to stay. We have to report to Komui." and with that said, the samurai, Kanda, turned his back and stormed out of the place without taking a single glance at their white haired comrade.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

_"Do you have the innocence?" _a man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes. We already cleared all akumas in this town, no civilians died, only a part of the town was destroyed."

_"Thank you for your hard work, Kanda. We will have the finders to fix it. You can come back now."_

"Ah. By the way, moyashi's injured.."

_"Oh, how is he?"_

"He's unconscious but he's fine. Lavi and Lenalee did a first aid on him. Nothing to bother about."

_"Okay. But you have to come back now so we can look over Allen's injury."_

"Alright." Kanda hanged the phone and went upstairs to their room, his golem followed suit. He walked pass 4 rooms then turned right and opened the door where their room was. He went inside, closed the door, and leaned on it crossing his arms. "Let's head back to HQ. Komui said they will take care of the moyashi."

"Right now?" Lavi, who sat by the window, asked.

"Yeah. Right now. Got a problem?"

"But Allen-kun has fever." said Lenalee who sat at the end of the bed.

"That's why we have to get back, hand over these two innocences to Hevlaska and have them treat that idiot." he deadpanned.

"Oh, you're right. Can you carry him?" asked Lenalee.

"No way in hell." he said and went back out of the room.

"So mean Yuu-chan."

SLAM!

The door was kicked open by no other than Kanda the great. He stomped his feet, unsheathed his mugen, and caressed it on Lavi's neck. "Did you say something? Baka usagi?" he snarled.

"N-n-n-no-nothing... I said I-I will ca-carry Allen-chan, K-K-Ka-Kanda." Lavi stuttered.

"Good. Now let's go."

Kanda then left the room and headed out of the inn to wait them. The two inside sighed.

Lavi slowly held Allen up in a sitting position. Lenalee helped him to placed Allen on his back.

"Thank you, Lenalee."

"You're welcome. Let's go?"

"Right."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda went together to Hevlaska to give the two innocence that they have retrieved. After that, Lavi went to see Bookman and Kanda to cafeteria to have dinner while Lenalee followed her brother to his office and made him coffee.

"Thank you, Lenalee." said Komui as he took his mug from his sister. "Aren't you going to cafeteria?"

"I am. I just want to make you coffee first then I'll go check on Allen and eat dinner." she smiled.

"Oh. Okay!" Komui chimed.

"I'm going, nii-san."

Lenalee went out of her brother's mess of an office and headed to infirmary to check on Allen. She slowly opened the door and closed it with a soft 'click'. No one occupied the room except her white haired friend. She smiled a tired smiled. She made her way in and sat on a chair besides Allen's bed. Lenalee stroked his white locks and said "Get well soon, Allen. Your wound is healing itself already. I hope you'll feel better once you wake up." Lenalee didn't stayed for so long and went out of the infirmary and headed to the cafeteria to have dinner.

Two hours later, Komui decided to check on Allen but...

"Section Chief Reever~! I have to check on Allen. Please do my work while I'm gone." said Komui as he stood but two hands collided with his shoulders and was pushed down. "There is no way in heaven for God's sake that I will let you do whatever you want, Supe. Allen's fever has gone low and his wound is healing. There's no need to go out of here to check on him. Besides, the matron won't let you see him. It's 11 in the evening already and he's resting."

"But Reever~! I don't wanna stay here in dungeon!"

"See? All you want is to escape. I'm sorry Supe but I have to lock you up here until you finish your work."

"What?" Reever grabbed the knob of the door and reached the key in his pocket. He went out of the mess of an office and locked Komui inside. "How come he has the key with him? For all I know I-" Komui stopped mid-sentence and panicked. He just realized that he left the key on his table. "Nooooo!" he screamed as he clutched his head. There's no way in hell he'll stay inside the dungeon. He has to find a way to get out and check on Allen or rather escape his work. Well, he could just sleep and leave it there but no. He just can't stay. The dungeon is too much for him and so, a brilliant idea struck him.

*lightbulb*

"Komurin X!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs. Not long after a loud explosion was heard throughout the walls of HQ and woke every sleeping creatures save the scientists who work like a walking dead late at night trying to accomplish the tasks that were assigned to each of them. Everyone knew what made that loud noise and so, everyone got up on their beds and the scientists left their tasks for awhile to kill someone who disturbed them. Every single finder, exorcists, and scientist went to check the source of trouble.

"That idiot..." the almost zombie-like Reever muttered. His palm met his forehead in frustration. As they come in contact of the so called supervisor's office which was now a complete mess. The door was destroyed so as the walls."I suspect it's Komurin again?" inquired Lavi who just arrived. He had a sweet-sweet dream at the library when he heard an explosion. Yeah, he slept at library while reading books that the bookman told him to. Luckily, bookman was not around the time he slept.

"He's so troublesome." said Lenalee groggily. She hadn't much sleep yet and now this?

"Tch. I'm going chop him and that stupid robot down." annoyed, Kanda in his white long sleeves and pants turned around to look for that man when an ear piercing scream echoed. They knew where it came from and who it was.

"Allen!" as fast as her feet could without activating her dark boots, she run straight to the infirmary followed by Lavi, Kanda and the rest of them. When they finally reached the infirmary...they saw Komui knocked unconscious on the wrecked bed, Pieces of Komurin X's parts, and the bloodied Allen who sat on the floor and rested his back against the wall. He clutched his reopened wound on his side. His breaths were of labour. "Moyashi?" Kanda inquired as they approached him. "Oi, what happened?"

"K-Komurin attacked me. He d-drunk something p-pink and went on a-a rampage." Allen answered. Slowly, he stood up with the help of Lavi. "Looks like your fever is gone but we need to tend your wound." Allen nodded. Lavi sling his arm on his neck and walked out of the ruined room. Lenalee dragged her brother out and Kanda went back to his room. Poor finders, they have to clean all of the mess that their executive created until morning and the scientists went back to their work.

"He really is an idiot." Johnny sighed and followed his fellow co-workers.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Morning came and here was our all-time favourite protagonist sitting in his usual table and incredibly devoured his mountain of a food. "Ah! Allen!" came the familiar voice. Allen halted his little feast, his hand holding a stick of his mitarashi dango was on mid-air ready to stuff it in his mouth down the bottomless pit of his. "Hi Laffi." he greeted, mouthful. Lavi settled his tray and sat across his white haired teen. "How's your wound?"

Allen swallowed and pulled his shirt up to show to Lavi before he answered. "It's completely healed. Nothing to worry about. I can now go back on mission."

"Hmmm." Lavi placed his hand over his chin as he examine the boy's then wounded flesh. "It's a miracle that it healed so fast. Your wound is pretty deep and yet after the night it miraculously healed. Perhaps your Noah genes healed you?" Lavi then averted his gaze to his food and began eating. Allen's face became solemn. He don't want to be one of them. No, he don't want to disappear. He don't want to kill his friends like what his master had told him. No. Lavi didn't failed to notice this and apologized. "No, it's okay." Allen smiled awkwardly. "I will never betray my innocence. I would rather die before I become one of them."

Lavi smiled wearily. He's a bookman in training and must not feel any assortment of human emotions but...he just can't hide the fact that he cares for his friends well-being. "By the way, Allen." he spoke. "I'm not sure if you ever notice this, but...you sure eat a lot lately."

"Really? Well, I have to to maintain my innocence."

"True. But you eat more than your usual. Let me guess...this is your second mountain, am I right?" said Lavi as he pointed to where Allen's food was. Allen nodded, his mouth is full. "Not only that. You even eat at the middle of the fight, easily get tired but can pull out a massive amount of energy if necessary and after that you collapse and would sleep for almost 24 hours. Tell me, Allen." he said as he pushed aside his emptied plate. "Is there something wrong with your innocence?"

Shocked, Allen forced to gulp down all of the remaining food, drink his milk and stood much to Lavi's surprise.

"Come." is all what Allen said. Lavi knew what to anticipate and so he followed his friend.

**That's it for the first chapter. Please do leave me a review, this is my first fanfic so I wanna know if how is it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Until next chapter. *smile***

**#cheater boy - A**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the following who gave me positive responds, favourite, and followed this story:**

KappasRule

Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad

KhaalidaNyx

roseahal

**I'm happy to know that you guys enjoyed the first chapter and to repay your kindness for spending some time reading the story, I grant you this second chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy today's chapter and I'm hoping for your responds shortly after you have read this. **

**Angel's Last Song**

**Second Song: SECRETS**

Allen invited his red-head wearing eye patch friend in his room to converse. He gave Lavi a stool to sit while he was on his bed, sitting. He leaned forward, rested his elbows on his thighs, and bowed his head. How will he do this again? Is it safe to tell him? Of course it is, right? Knowing that Lavi is a bookman-in-training. He has to know besides, they are friends. Lavi may be a loudmouth but can keep a secret if needed. Allen sighed in frustration. He doesn't want them, his friends, to worry about him. He was afraid to tell anyone but he knew very well that every single secret is meant to unfold sooner or later and his case is not an exception. He has no choice, has he?

"So..." Lavi began waiting for his silverette friend to append. In what way will Allen tell him about his condition? Surely he won't plainly say 'I'm dying, Lavi. Please look after the Order and nice working with you guys.' or 'Farewell buddy. I'm leaving pretty soon.' the hell is he going to do? He must find a way to tell his friend in such a way that Lavi won't jump out of the chair and repeat 'YOU ARE DYING?!' while clutching his head in an exaggerated manner. Or maybe, out of Lavi's idiotic way to put everything, he would ask for Allen's will. Now that would be rude and certainly would mess up the atmosphere. Once again, Allen sighed. He finally straightened himself and looked firmly directly at Lavi's visible emerald eye. "Lavi..." he paused. He was not quite sure how to put it but..._ Whatever will be, will be. Alright, here comes nothing._ He thought to himself. "You knew about parasitic-type innocence fed on their host right?" Lavi nodded. "And the host has a short life span, right?" once again, Lavi nodded. "Uhmm...Lavi, promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

Confirmed. Lavi had confirmed that his friend's life is slowly slipping away from his silver pools. But he didn't say a thing to interrupt the boy instead he waited for Allen to speak of it.

He nodded and say "Promise." when he noticed that Allen was restless and fidgeting. On the other hand, Allen relaxed a bit when he caught sight of Lavi's seriousness. He was sure that Lavi already knew what he meant thus waiting to hear it directly from his mouth.

"Lavi...I...I won't l-last any longer...I think a-anytime I will d-die." said Allen while averting his eyes to somewhere so he won't see Lavi's reaction. He waited for seconds for his companion to react until the silence became awkward. Allen hesitantly looked at Lavi and was surprised to see Lavi solemnly smiled at him.

"I see..." he said and his smile turned into a sheepish smile. "You're expecting me to say something ridiculous, aren't you?"

"Uhm...y-yes. I don't exactly know how to say this actually but since you react in that way, maybe I would tell you more?"

"Go ahead. Tell me and I'll listen. I promise not to tell a single soul." Allen smiled at this and decided to tell more about his condition.

"First, I want to know what your first expression was when you first saw me."

"Your hair. It's odd." Lavi said casually as if nothing was wrong and Allen liked it. The way his friend talks to him felt like he has nothing to worry about.

"Of course that will be your first expression. It's odd to have white hair at a young age. Well, my hair isn't white naturally."

"What? Did you bleached it?"

"No! My father would probably put his spit over my head to remove it." he felt a pang of sadness and guilt when he remembered the night he obtained his cursed and had his hair turned white. "My hair used to be reddish-brown in color. You see...my father, Mana, died when I was ten. I was so sad back then. I sat on his grave staring at the stone in which his name carved plainly on it. I was crying, wishing for him to come back until he, the Earl, came and offered me...you know...calling your love ones back to life. And that was my worse mistake. I turned Mana into an akuma and he cursed me for doing it. I regret what I have done to him and I am ready to die to atone for it when my left arm, my innocence, saved my life for the first time. It took too much of my energy, life force to be precise, to activate on its own accord and that made my hair this way aside from the shock and trauma I went through."

"I see..." said Lavi as he put his finger under his chin and the other hand on his elbow contemplating what Allen had told him. _So, his innocence had saved his life before. Not only that, it activated on its own and acted independently to save its host. Is Allen the weilder of the Heart? There is a high chance that the answer is a 'yes'. His innocence didn't disappeared like others when Tyki destroyed it but turned into dust and followed him wherever he go plus it patched Allen's heart where the tease dig a hole. This is worth recording._

"That's an uncommon action for innocence, you know."

"Yeah. Since then I started to eat a lot only to increase as I grow older."

"Hm. Come to think of it. Does being a Noah not help your case?" Allen blinked when this topic came suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Noahs have the ability to regenerate so I thought it would improve your condition by providing you energy and replace the nutrients that your innocence takes." Lavi has a point. Allen thought for it for a moment. If that was true then why he still eat a lot and gets tired easily?

"Hmm...well, my Noah genes didn't help at any point. You just witnessed that I eat a lot these past days. Maybe because I don't have a single stigmata yet? No. I'm not going to be one of them Lavi if you are thinking that I will just simply embraced it so I can live longer. I would probably die shortly if I do before I even turn into a full fledge Noah. We have this thing called fallen one, right?"

"I know, Allen, but I didn't mean that. I only mean what I said. Maybe because of the fact that innocence and dark matter don't get along. That's why I think your innocence won't use the ability of Noah to feed on."

"That's right."

Once again, Allen's face turned solemn. "Are you alright?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi…I don't know how long will I live. I want to defeat the Millennium Earl and his minions before I die. With my exorcising sword, we can kill their Noahs without killing their human body. If we kill them, only their body die and not their Noah memories which will soon reincarnated to a random person."

"Don't worry, Allen. You'll live until their downfall." He smiled to cheer up his friend and Allen smiled back at him though he knew very well…he can see through Allen's eyes that he was hoping he could accomplish his job as an exorcist before his last breath cease. "You're not fighting alone, Allen. You have us. We can do it together."

"You're right, Lavi." This time, Allen smiled brightly. _He's right. I am not alone. I promised that I will fight together with them and everything will be alright._ He thought.

"Now, Let's go. I heard that two-spots will arrive at any moment from some sort of a meeting. I'm sure you will be the one he will ask first to see." Lavi stood from his seat and walked towards the door. He tilted the knob and allowed his friend to go out first before he set his feet outside Allen's room and closed the door. _I wish you won't die because of your innocence. if only there's a way to save you, Allen, I will do it._

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Afternoon came and Link came back to check on Allen and record everything 24/7. As soon as he stepped inside the Order, he walked straight to Komui and asked about what Allen had been doing while he was away. Then after that, he went and searched for his charge and found him eating at the cafeteria with Crowley and Miranda. The three were having a fun time talking to each other until a certain blonde came in to their view and broke their fun time. How? You ask? Well, he just told Allen to come with him and fill up the papers that were at the library. At first Allen begged to eat more but Link insisted to leave his food and resume his feast later.

A week passed and Link noted that Allen eats a lot. He even sneaked out late at night to get something to eat and sleeps a lot which is unusual to the boy. He asked him if something was wrong but insisted that everything is going smoothly.

_His hiding something from me. what is his secret anyway? I have to know. _He thought to himself as he watched the boy sleeping on his bed before he laid down and slept.

**Thanks for your time~!**

**until next chapter.**

**#cheater boy - A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel's Last Song**

**Third Song: THIS IS WAR**

T'was a fine day at the Black Order where scientists work 24/7 in which their executive once improved a vitamin that supposedly enhance their strength thus giving more energy to make their work easier for them but faith had other plans and turned them into living ghouls. Since then, that infamous vitamin known as komuvitamin D was prohibited. Other than them, there are also soldiers that guard every gate day and night, rain or shine. Also, there are finders who do their tasks like reporting any paranormal happenings that occurred at the place they were assigned. Let us not forget our exorcists who put their lives at stake to protect us from any harm that the evils were doing.

All of them did their early morning routines before going to cafeteria for breakfast. And oh, Mr. Kitchen knife stood at the counter to order. He wears his uniform already and mugen hanged on his waist.

"The usua-" he said but was cut when he felt a force collided with him. Before he knew it he was already out of the line.

"Jerry!"

"Oh, Allen-chan! What can I cook for you, hun~?"

"Oh! Can I have 10 servings of mashed potatoes, extra large beef stew, some spanish bread..." little did they knew Kanda was fuming at the side watching the moyashi who stole his place and order his breakfast that will last a month for a mere human being. "...Then I want lasagna, make it 5. Then chicken curry in a large bowl, 3 beef steak..."

"Bean sprout..." Kanda snarled. Allen looked at him then back to Jerry and said. "Oh, Kanda wants bean sprout. And Jerry, I also want fried chicken, a bucketful and..."

"Bean...Sprout..." Kanda growled and once again Allen looked at him confused. "Eh? Jerry, Kanda wants more bean sprout-"

"BEAN SPROUT!" Kanda yelled at the top of his lungs gaining the attentions of the peacefully eating people. "Ehhh? Do you usually put bean sprouts on soba, Kanda?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Like a flash, Kanda unsheathed his mugen and attack Allen. Fortunately, Allen has fast reflexes and blocked Kanda's mugen with his crown clowned left arm. Everyone at the cafeteria jumped at the sudden turn of events and backed up once more away from the monsters when fire erupted from the duo and eyes flickered.

"Who do you think you are, moyashi?" Kanda growled. His face was so close to Allen that the teen could feel his heated breath.

"The name's ALLEN, BaKanda!" he yelled back. "How many times do I have to remind you my name?! Oh, I forgot. You're not that smart enough to remember It." he mocked.

"Oi, moyashi. Don't talk like your smart because in the first place, you just run on me and stole my place. Now, let me chop you so I can put you on my soba. Bean sprout."

"Heh. Can't help it, BaKanda. Too hungry to notice you so I just barged in."

"Then why don't you fall in line, old man?"

"I'M NOT OLD MAN! YOU BAKANDA!"

CLASH!

To their surprise, it was Allen who first snapped. Allen was too hungry and was not on the mood to tease Kanda in which in the first place he already did. For 30 minutes they fought against each other using their activated innocence. They broke the tables nearby and bruised themselves. Kanda kicked Allen on his stomach when he saw the opening and was about to slice him when Allen suddenly fell on his knees, deactivated his crown clown and cough blood. "Oi! What's wrong?" Allen didn't answer and continue to cough blood. He muttered something that Kanda didn't heard and understand. He asked the silverette if what did he said but Allen ignored him and cough more blood before he passed out.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Silver pools slowly revealed as the lids slowly opened. The owner of those pools blinked a few times to adjust from the light that slightly burned his eyes. Then when he finally did what he first saw was white.

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

"Allen!" his eyes went wide when Lavi suddenly appeared on his view followed by Lenalee, Miranda, Komui, Crowley, and last but not the least, Kanda.

"How are you feeling, Allen?" Lenalee asked followed by Crowley. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Ah! Yes. Yes I'm fine. Just hungry is all." Allen said.

"You coughed blood. D'you know that?" said Lavi. He knew what made Allen to cough blood. Allen just stared at his friends. He don't know what to do but when Komui talked it made him felt uneasy.

"Alright! Lavi, get Allen something to eat and you guys can go out now. I need to cure Allen-" he said as he showed his drill and change his hat into helmet. His grin sent them shivers down to spine. "- now, you want him to get better, right?" they knew that look and so they skedaddled. When everyone was out including Lavi to get Allen food, he, Allen, shifted into a sitting position. Then Komui settled down his drill and helmet down the table beside Allen's bed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Allen." he said. He looked at Allen seriously and Allen looked back at him nervously. "Before you beat Lavi to death, let me tell you that he didn't tell me anything about your condition. I just found out. I tried to tell the others but Lavi shut my mouth. Then he asked me to speak with him. I thought he knew nothing about your condition until I told him what I find out. He asked me to stay quiet."

Allen bowed his head and clenched the fabric. "I'm sorry, Komui. I should've told you before."

"It's okay. I understand how you feel, but Allen, you can't hide this forever. You know that."

"Yes."

"So, what's on your mind, Allen? When will you tell this to anyone?"

"I dunno. Maybe after I defeat the Earl?"

"The Vatican must know this or else they will force you into battle field."

"That's what I'm going to do. I want you to send me on missions like nothing's wrong."

"But that will backfire. It will only worsen your condition."

"Please. Komui, I want to fight and save those pitiful souls of akuma. And, please don't tell anyone about my condition yet. I promise when I'm ready I'll tell them." Komui knew how stubborn Allen could be once he made up his mind. He knew that arguing won't work.

"Fine. I will still send you on missions in two conditions." Allen nodded. "First, you'll only receive light missions. And second, you will be partnered with Lavi."

"Agreed."

"Good."

"Thank you, Komui."

"No problem. And before I forgot, don't go disappearing again from Link's eyesight. He almost went insane looking for you only to found you swimming in your own blood at the now massacred cafeteria. Miranda thought you're dead. You see, she used her time record on you to reverse the time around you but you didn't even wake and Lenalee cried a lot until Lavi and Link found you."

Allen sighed in frustrations. How can he explain this to his friends? "Don't worry, Allen. I told them that it's because of your wound." Komui said as if he just heard what Allen was thinking.

"Thanks."

"Hm. Just lay there and rest. I have to go." Komui stood and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to grab the knob, the door opened revealing a cartful of any variations of food. You couldn't even see Lavi behind. "Oh. Komui."

"Excuse me, Lavi. I can't get out."

"Ah! Sorry."

Lavi pulled the cart out of the way and let Komui out. He then pushed the cart inside and closed the door behind. "Here. Eat this, Allen. Jerry made it extra special just for you."

"Thanks a lot, Lavi."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

"That's not how you hold it, moyashi."

"Sorry…"

A day after Allen's little predicament with Kanda, Komui called for Kanda's presence and told him he has a mission with Allen. Kanda asked if where was Allen and Komui informed him that he was at the training grounds waiting for him. Kanda was about to ask why at training ground but komui pushed him out of his office. And when he arrived, he was met by Lavi who has a large grin plastered on his face, Lenalee who smiled at him, Marie, and Link of course. You might be asking if where were Miranda and Chouji so let me inform you guys that they were on a sort of training of their own to improve their skills.

This time, Kanda's mission is to train Allen in swordsmanship…

"You should put more force."

"Ah, yes."

"Hold your sword tight."

"Yes."

Clashes of swords were heard as the two fight using their swords. Kanda has his mugen while Allen has his exorcising sword. Kanda taught him of the basic and now they put it on a test.

"Your sword is bigger than mine so how the hell you can't even scratch me?"

"Not my fault. I only have one hand to use. Unlike you."

"Hn. You're just proving you're useless. Can't you go beyond your limits?" Kanda snickered.

"Of course I can!"

"Show me then."

They went on like this for hours already and Allen was exhausted already unlike Kanda who didn't even sweat. This made Allen frustrated. In his current state, he couldn't do much. He has no knowledge in wielding swords plus the fact that he gets tired easily. True, he can defeat Kanda but it'll cost him too much of his energy that will make him sleep for a day to recover. Sure, he has his own tactics to counter every attack from his opponent. He even found some open areas where he can attack but he was just too slow. At first his very enthusiastic but as the time pass by he became tired.

"Tch. I'm tired of this moyashi! Why can't you hit me?!"

"The name's Allen! You stupid BaKanda! And I can't help it!"

"I'm giving you chances but still you can't hit me with your sword!"

_What? Those openings? He did it on purpose?_ Allen thought. What a shame for him. he even fell in Kanda's pity. This made Allen more frustrated and mad.

WAM!

Allen kicked Kanda on his stomach that sent him flying across the training grounds and Allen took this chance to manoeuvre behind his enemy and smacked his head down much to the watchers surprise. This move was absolutely against the rule that our raven haired friend here had set for this so-called-mission that Komui put him into. They were not allowed to use any parts of their body to attack but swords. This was in fact to teach Allen the basics of swordsmanship. But here was our white haired friend; his temper suddenly reached its boiling point thus made his persona to slip. Yes, we all know that Allen used to be rude and withdrawn but it all disappeared like a bubble that loses its water and bleach to hold on to. Allen changed completely right after he was able to talk again while he was recovering from his trauma. Cross even noted that he, Allen, talks like Mana himself. As if Allen was wearing Mana's mask. As years pass by, this new trait that Allen developed had finally became himself and his old self was locked away from the open world. But still, he was wearing mask of Mana. And to prove that, Lavi had witnessed him not once but twice- or maybe more than that- that Allen has a dark side which he called the Black Allen. Also, Lenalee had seen him once when they were at the ship crossing the sea to look for his master. Allen was talking about Cross and how he was undefeated to any sort of gambling specifically in poker. Then, when they were on their way to the new HQ, Johnny said that Allen talks less polite as of lately and this confirmed by Lenalee. Now, why would Allen be like this? What was his reason as to why he always fake a smile? Why would he act like Mana? Or wear Mana's mask as Cross dubbed it. It's because, like Mana, Allen is a mad broken puppet. Mana, when his brother, the 14th, died his sanity slipped but it wasn't that obvious though, because he was a real gentleman since the beginning. 30 years later only that Cross had notice that Mana was insane. It was then when he called then known as Red as Allen (the dog). No matter how Red will resist, still, Mana would call him Allen because Mana said that whoever will be his partner, his name must be always Allen. Period. In Allen's case, he isn't insane to make it clear but he locked away his old self to survive. Why, because he learned that being polite will keep you away from any harm.

Now that Allen's mask was slipping gradually, it was a sign that his heart had almost recovered from the tragedies he had experienced before thus his old self was making its way out. If he did fully recovered from tragedies, it doesn't mean that he will be rude once again but will remain a gentleman like his father but less polite and maybe, he will occasionally use his old street language.

Now back to our lads' fight. Kanda's body twitched. "Are you..." he spoke, face still facing the broken floor. "looking for a…WAR?" he snarled, finally standing up. He looked at Allen with those eye piercing eyes in fury.

Everyone who were watching nearby paled. They knew what will happen in the next few seconds and so, while none of the two did the first move yet, they recoiled and slowly made their way near the exit but they were not planning to get out yet. They will watched and see what will happen first before they call for someone who is bold enough to die just to stop the two monsters who were burning in flames and glaring daggers to each other.

"Yes, BaKanda. I am looking for a WAR. THIS IS WAR!"

"THIS IS SPARTA~!" cheered Lavi as the two monsters recoiled and dashed forward to kill one another only to gain a triple bump on head from his companions namely; Lenalee using her leg, Marie who puch him, and Link who smack his notebook on Lavi's head with force.

**Phew~ this is the longest chapter I made so far. If you find any errors please do forgive me. I am not good in English and I use my phone to type this and update. Yes,my phone, not laptop or desktop since they won't let me.**

**Anyways, I thank you so much who reviewed the second chapter:**

KhaalidaNyx

KappasRule

**I have yet to found anyone who can explain how Allen got his hair white aside from the fact of the shock and trauma which I only read on an article and upon rereading and re-watching the manga and anime, I came to a conclusion that Allen's innocence was the big factor that contributes to his hair color. That is when I learned that parasitic-types feed on their host and the host has a short life span so I thinks that's explains why. It's been nagging me all the time because I want read something about this but so far I found none so I made my own.**

**And in this chapter, we learned Allen's persona. : ) I forgot where I read this but it said that Allen's mask is slipping plus the fact that Johnny noted his less polite speech when he talks. Johnny was the first one who told Allen about his slight personality change.**

**MAYBE I WILL EXPLAIN MORE ABOUT ALLEN AND THE OTHER'S LIFE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS, THAT IS IF I WON'T FORGET OR SOMEONE WILL ASK OR SOMETHING WILL REMIND ME. WHATEVER THAT'S LURKING IN YOUR MINDS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DROP A REVIEW. YOU CAN ASK ME QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE CHARACTERS' SECRET PAST AND I WILL ANSWER IT AS MUCH AS I CAN.**

**I would also like to thank the following who followed and favoured the story:**

BoundlessBlood

Andune Carnesir

CurleyQue

MercenaryCrime

Snipperita

Sassy618

**And of course, the readers! Thank you for lending me your time guys. Until next chapter~**

**By the way, **Timcanpy's pen**, you have to change your glasses already so you can continue your stories that you left behind. You're my inspiration y'know that?**

**Yeah, I love her. *grins***

**#cheater boy - A**


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual, I thank you for your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much:**

Snipperita

KhaalidaNyx

KappasRule

Will of the Abyss

**Finally, chapter four is out but it's short. I hope its okay with you.**

**Uhm…by the way, you can ask me questions but I won't answer it directly. You just find it out yourself : ) I hate to spoil the story.**

**Thanks also to the following:**

SilverPedals1402

NPCno.928

queenyuri

cielx12

**And of course, the readers!**

Timcanpy's pen **said, if you know her, that she is sorry when her stories are not yet updated. You see…she's a tad bit sick. I mean, she can't resume until her eyes are good enough to continue. Like I said, Tim, you have to get new eye glasses.**

**Angel's Last Song**

**Fourth Song: SUSPICIONS**

As part of his daily routine, our raven haired samurai friend was on the quietest area of the HQ to meditate. He sat cross legged, closed his eyes, and hummed. He did this while his brows were twitching every now and then. Meditation helps him to clear his mind of any outside force to focus on and calm him but why is the twitching? He tensed a bit and tried to focus again to clear his mind, but when he did his thoughts drifted to a certain white haired short stack that seemed to pestering him even though the young man in question was nowhere to near him.

"Tch."

Once again, he tried to clear his mind and hummed. Finally, everything was clear. No noise, no faces, and most specially, his mind didn't drift to the white haired. At last, he found his peace of mind-

"Damn it!" he cursed as his eyes shut opened and narrowed. Why, when he finally found the peace he was looking for hours only to be taken away in just a swift moment. "What's wrong with that bean sprout?!" he muttered to himself. Obviously, he didn't fail to notice the incompetence of Allen Walker lately ever since that last mission. At first he didn't bother but when he sparred with him, a question suddenly popped into his mind. _Why does he seem so weak?_ For a hundredth time he asked himself. When he first met Allen Walker he knew that the boy is pretty strong despite his appearance, easily swayed by his emotions, and lack of self control. But then again, Allen proved not only to his comrades but to himself that he can do more. That he is stronger than before and much responsible and wiser now. All of these seemed to disappeared as Kanda noticed that the bean sprout gets tired easily and he don't know if it was just only him or was it really happening that the latter eats a lot than his normal. Allen eats not thrice a day but six times a day plus snacks every now and then.

Kanda sighed. He doesn't know if he could still meditate. Why was he concerned? He supposed not to care. Perhaps he loves Allen Walker? Hell no! There is no one but that lady in dress that he longed to see.

Once again, he sighed. He then stood and made his way out of the room to train while waiting for any mission that they rarely received. Lately, the exorcists didn't receive any heavy task aside from collecting innocence and destroying stray akumas much to a certain red head's happiness. Yes, stray akumas since the Egg was destroyed from the previous battle between the exorcists and the Noah of Lust, Lulubell.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

"You noticed it also? I thought I'm the only one who noticed it."

"Of course Crowley, he's been acting so odd lately."

"So, what's the plan Lenalee?"

"I didn't notice that much. I thought i-it's normal for him to eat that much."

Three exorcists were discussing about the condition of their friend who goes by the name of Allen Walker. They noticed how Allen changed a bit. They were just simply some nonsense awhile ago when Crowley brought up the topic. They knew something was going on their friend. They recalled the past events until they came to a conclusion.

"He's a tad bit sick." Said Crowley as he leaned back on the couch. They were at the lounge talking and discussing.

"Yes. That's pretty sure but why he didn't tell us about it?" asked Lenalee.

"M-maybe we could ask your brother?" Miranda suggested.

"I already asked him about this but he said that it's normal to Allen. He told me that it was only the side effects of the drug that he injected to him when he got his injury from our last mission and his little predicament with Kanda."

"Do you think he's saying the truth?" asked Crowley.

"No. I may know nothing but I can tell that something's going on without our knowledge." Said Lenalee firmly as she stood.

"Where are you going, Lenalee?"

"I'm going to make coffee for the science division. Want to join m, Miranda?" she smiled.

"Sure!"

**+++[Angels' Last Song]+++**

Komui sat on his desk and sipped his coffee that Lenalee specially made for him. On his right sat a flask on his table with red liquid on it. He was doodling nonsense on paper instead working on the important once when a knock was heard.

"Come in~" he chimed.

The door was opened by Allen Walker. He walked inside the office followed by Howard Link. "Take a seat." Komui offered. Not long after they sat, a rabbit jumped in and plopped down the couch.

"Do-do we have a mission, Komui?" asked a confused Allen.

"Nope~ I called you hear for…ah, by the way Link, could you wait Allen outside? We have to discuss some confidential matter."

"He knew." Said Allen.

"What? When?" asked Lavi.

"A long time ago, he discovered."

"I am monitoring Walker's movements and I just figured it out. He's a parasitic type innocence wielder, has a short life span which is common for his kind, and unusually eating a lot than before and sleep most of the time."

"Oh." Was all what Komui and Lavi said.

"So, Komui. Why did you call us here?"

"Oh, right." He said as Komui picked up the flask and made his way out of his desk to show them what he made. "Here." He said as he pushed the bottle near Allen's face.

"W-what's this?"

"This is a medicine, Allen. The others are already suspecting about your condition so I made this. This is incomplete though. One spoon of this is equivalent to your one meal. This can help you eat like you used to be so when you feel hungry in a time that you are supposedly not just drink this and everything will be fine." He smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Lavi who doubted Komui's medicine. True, Komui is intelligent and smart enough but idiot enough to mess up everything.

"Of course I am! I'm a scientist."

"I doubt." said Link in an uninterested tone.

"Give me that. I'm going to try if it will ease the hunger that I am feeling right now."

"Alright!"

Komui gave him the flask and a spoon. They watched as Allen hesitantly poured the contents into the spoon and shove it to his mouth. He can hardly swallow it because his throat felt like it was burning in the sensation of the liquid. They waited for any reactions from Allen until Komui asked. "So, how was it?" he asked, hopeful.

"I guess it work pretty well." Allen starred at the contents of the flask before he decided to hand it over their executive.

"No, no, no. Just keep it with you, Allen. You will need it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

And with that, the three went out of the office and walked down the hallway. "That's a surprise. I thought something inappropriate will happen to you."

"What do you mean, Lavi?"

"We all know what Komui can do. Indeed, he's smart but also an idiot."

"Right. Let us just hope that this medicine really works."

They talk and talk about things that happened lately and things that they were planning to do while Link in tow took down notes about Allen and the latest happenings.

**Thanks for your time guys.**

**#cheater boy - A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel's Last Song**

**Fifth Song: CUTE**

I stir when I feel light peered through the glass window of my room and touched my skin. I slowly open my eyes, my good arm resting on my forehead. It's morning already. I'm surprised I didn't wake up early this time and oh, that reminds me of Link. Why didn't he wake me up earlier? Then I heard my stomach growl so I force myself up to sit and rub the sleep out of my eye. Just then I notice that everything seems…big which I found it odd. From the looks of the ceiling down the floor, the window, the chair and table in my room, my blanket that is oddly…bigger? Then my bed…everything looks so big than before. It was like everything went big in my room. Maybe this is only due to my condition? Hm, I guess it is.

I paid no heed anymore about the oddness of my room when I felt someone is staring at me like daggers behind my neck. Reluctantly, I turned to see the source of that beam and…

"Link…?" I blink when my voice sounds like a…child. Link is leaning against the wall, his arms folded. He just looked at me, somewhat surprised. Just then he walks towards me and stoops and examined me. "H-hey…" I said when his eyes travelled from my head to toes. "What's with that…look, Link?"

He then looked at me in the eyes.

"Walker?" was all what he said.

"Y-yes?" every time I speak I find it odd to hear my own voice. Why is that?

"When was the last time you looked at the mirror?" he asked. Confuse as I am now for what he said, I immediately jump down the bed- wait. Jump down? Since when do I jump down to get out of my bed?

Then it strikes me. I look at my arms…hey, my sleeves are longer than my arms! My shirt…it's big for me and…opps, the gravity pulled down my pants…

What happened?

To confirm suspicions, I run on the other side of the room and look at the mirror to see myself being a…CHILD?! WHAT THE HELL?!

"KOMUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II ! ! !"

Allen screamed at the top of his lungs as he stormed out of his room and run straight to Komui's office while pulling his pants up and forgetting about breakfast, Link followed.

Allen's body shrunk to a 7 year-old kid. His hair now reddish-brown and has no scar. His arm then black was now red. Everything on him seemed reverted back save his memories.

SLAM!

Everyone in the room jumped when they heard someone banged the door open. All heads turned to see who it was but was surprised when Link walked in as if it wasn't him but the wind that opened the door by force. "Link? What're you doing here?" It was Lavi who first voiced out. Link rolled his eyes and pointed his index finger down. Komui, Lavi, and Bookman were the occupants of the room discussing about the previous missions. Bookman and Lavi were only there to record though. They followed where Link was pointing and saw a child no older than 7 years old fuming. His face was red and contorted in annoyance while glaring daggers at Komui. "Uhm…what is the kid doing here?" asked Lavi.

"Don't call me 'kid', idiot." The kid in question spat the last word without looking away at Komui.

"A-alright. What's your name?"

"It's Allen and I am here to ask Komui for an antidote." The kid who goes by the name of Allen said while glaring at Komui.

"A-Allen?!" Lavi stood abruptly and run towards Allen shaking him by shoulders. "Is that really you? What happened to your hair and scar?!"

"Why don't you ask that idiot cowering under his chair?"

Komui knew that it was the medicine that he made for Allen to help him. It worked, indeed, but not without side effects.

Link made his way to the table and yanked Komui out of his hiding place and threw him on the couch. "Ouch!" Komui winced.

"Hey."Allen spoke. He shove Lavi's hands and walked to face their supervisor. "Fix me." he said as he folded his arms eyeing his supervisor.

"Ahehe. I-I'm sorry if it-it turned out like this." Komui laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Uhmm…I afraid to say th-that there's no antidote. The medicine is incomplete so…"

"What?! You let me try the medicine even though you knew very well the consequence?"

"Yeah. D-don't worry, Allen. I'm sure it w-will worn out."

"Hmp."

"Uhmm…" Lavi spoke. "Allen-chan. Wo-would you mind ch-changing clothes?"

Allen's face turned red when he realized that his pants were pulled down. Fortunately, his long sleeves were long so nobody saw his private thing and immediately, he bent down and pulled up his pants.

"I'll have Johnny to make new clothes for you, Allen." Said Komui.

"Right. I'll be in my room. J-just make it fast. I'm hungry."

**+++[Angels' Last Song]+++**

It was noon when Allen got his new set of clothes so he has to hurry down the cafeteria to breakfast. Yes, he called lunch breakfast since he hadn't eat yet. Together with Link and Lavi, they made their way down the hall and pass several rooms to get to the cafeteria and lined up to order. Surprisingly, they didn't heard any growls from Allen's bottomless pit monster which made Lavi worried but he didn't speak a word about it. He chose to wait and see for himself. After 10 minutes of waiting finally, it was Allen's turn to order.

"Uhm, Hi!" he greeted. The cook, Jerry, glanced at his left and saw Lavi. "Oh, Lavi~ what can I do for you~?" Lavi didn't say a word but smiled.

"Hello." Said the voice again. It was the voice that Jerry first heard.

"Hm?" Jerry leaned forward the counter and eyed Lavi. "What happened to your voice?" he asked.

"Uhmm…it's not me. it's Allen."

"Allen? No, no, no. I'm sure it's the voice of a kid~ I know Allen is the youngest but…really, it's not Allen's voice."

"Ehem."

Jerry glanced down between him and Lavi and saw a small little kid about 7 years old. He simply wore a white button up shirt, a pair of navy blue trousers, black shoes, and a pair of white gloves. He has fair skin and chestnut hair. "Why, hello there~" the kids took one step back when Jerry leaned towards him.

"What's your name, hun~?"

"A-Allen."

"Oooh~ your name is the same with Allen-chan~! And you really look like him~! Do you happen to be related to him~?"

"Yes. In fact, my name's Allen Walker and the 'Allen' that you're talking about is me. Komui did something stupid." The kid that goes by the name of Allen Walker huff.

"Whoa! Alen-chan, what happened to your politeness? And why so grumpy?"

"Hmp." Allen turned his head away from them in displeasure. "Shut up. Just give me something to eat, Jerry."

Lavi, Link, and Jerry just stared at him for a moment in disbelief. They could hardly believe it that this kid is the Allen that they knew, the sweet and humble Allen. Of course, who would believe it that this kid, this grumpy little kid is the small version of polite and friendly Allen?

"O-okay. What can I cook for you, cutie~?"

"First, stop calling me 'that'. I'm not cute. Next, I want a plate of mitarashi dango and steak and orange juice."

"…"

"…"

"…"

The three stared at Allen for a minute waiting for him to add some more but nothing came to his mouth. Allen just snorted and walked away grumpily stomping his feet.

"Ah! Allen-chan~ do you want to add some more?"

"No."

"But Walker, your inno-"

"I said no."

"Allen!" Lavi yelled. Before Allen could sit, Lavi lunged himself to him in a flash. He clung on his petite waist and sobbed dramatically. "DON'T DIE! ! !"

PLOK!

"Ow!" Lavi winced. He rubbed the sore part of his head where Allen punched him. "Idiot. I'm not dying. Maybe I will die if you don't eat my breakfast soon!"now gerroff me."

Lavi didn't know what to do or what to say. If Allen eats a little then what will happen to his innocence? The other day he discovered Allen's condition, yesterday the others were suspicious of him that's why Komui made him medicine which turned him into child, and now Allen eats less like a normal seven year-old kid. What the hell was happening to our cute little Allen? He has to talk with Komui about this later after lunch.

**+++[Angle's Last Song]+++**

"What?! He eats like a normal seven-year old kid? Why?"

"I don't know. I thought you know about this since you made 'that 'medicine."

Right after lunch, Lavi went straight to Komui's office and talk about Allen's current condition. Lavi told the supervisor about Allen's change in diet and personality. They suspected that Komui's medicine has something to do with his sudden change but, just to be sure, they have to put Allen in some test.

After that conversation, Lavi immediately run out of the room and searched. First, he went to Allen's room but he wasn't there. He went to infirmary, still he wasn't there. Next, the training grounds only to gain a bump from Kanda for disturbing his meditation. He doesn't know why but he felt like he needs to find the cute little moyashi-chan soon, but in this case he's actually exaggerating. Then he run down the hall into the lounge but Allen wasn't there. He even searched at the archives in vain. Why was he having a difficult time in finding Nemo? *ehem* I mean…why was he having a difficult time in finding our dear Allen?

…

Then it happened…

…

He accidentally barged into the forbidden room…

The room of…

…demons…

…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! GET OUT YOU PERVERT! ! !" the ladies of the science division and finders screamed when the door opened and revealed the red head idiot rabbit while changing clothes.

"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" he attempted to apologizing while his nose was bleeding.

That was where he gained a load of bumps on head. Luckily, it wasn't Lenalee he saw or else he would taste the wrath of the infamous scientist known as the sister-complex, crazy, idiot, mad scientist who goes by the name of Komui Lee the Great destruction of the HQ.

Such a pity.

"Oh, hi Lavi! Where are you going?"

"Ah! Lenalee. I'm looking for someone."

"Someone?- hey, what happened to you?" Lenalee asked as she pointed to his head.

"No-nothing really. Kanda hit me and…" he trailed off when he thought of the ladies back then.

"And…?"

"I-Im looking for Allen-chan. Have you seen him?"

"Oh. He's with me."

Lavi then realized that there was a grumpy little kid on Lenalee's left side. Lenalee giggled. "He's cute~!" she cooed.

"Stop calling me cute, will yah?"

"Hey, Allen…what happened to your gentleman side? Y'know it's rude to say that to a lady."

"Tch."

Lenalee giggled at Allen's antics. "He told me that nii-san accidentally switched the medicine that he has to intake for his injury that's why he turned out like this. Even though he acts like Kanda he's still cute!"

"You're right, Lenalee. Indeed. He's cute." Lavi bent down, he placed his hands on his knees for support, to have a good look at Allen. He smiled at their little friend and ruffled his hair. Ever since Allen talked to Lenalee that day, he's been acting grumpier and grumpier every time he heard that word in which he appeared to be allergic than when he woke up. When Lavi ruffled his hair and heard Lenalee giggled because of uhmmm…I have to whisper this…okay? Uhmm… because he's _cuteness _he threw a punch square at Lavi's beautiful face.

"Omf!" Lavi winced as he stumbled back and landed on his rear.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT CUTE!"

"But Allen, your cute~!" Lenalee squealed.

In Allen's part, he knew he shouldn't be acting like this but he can't help. Everything on him was reversed. His height, weight, age, body, hair, his scar, his arm, and his attitude and personality. Everything, save his knowledge and memories reversed back to what he was 8 years ago.

Allen sighed to calm himself. He don't want to hurt Lenalee's feelings so he walked out.

"Ah! Allen, wait! Komui needs run some test on you!"

**Thank you,**

Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea

thor94

KhaalidaNyx

Snipperita

SilverRider09

**For your reviews. You really make me happy. : )**

**Something's wrong with Komui's medicine of course! Haha! It wouldn't be Komui if everything's well and accurate, yes?**

**I'm sorry if it took me days. I'm really having a bad time and I'm afraid to say but I think I'm losing my motivation to continue this, but if you really, really, really, like the story…I think I would ask Timcanpy's pen for some ideas since her imagination is really wide. You can also request on me. I just need some motivation. : )**

**I think I should change the genre? From adventure/supernatural to adventure/humor? I don't know. Let's just see.**

**I would also like to thank these people:**

Alapest

Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea

SilverRider09

Bleach4Soul

**For following and favoured the story. Thank you very much for your support and also, to the readers who keep on reading not only this fanfiction but also other fanfictions. Without you, there would be no authors. : )**

**Anyway, I hope you guys did enjoy this today's chapter and I'm looking forward for your response shortly after you read. Until next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews guys~! I didn't anticipate that it will turn out like this. : ) I'm glad that I made you feel happy. I'm having a terrible day yesterday and the other day while I'm typing it. And I'm a bit insane so it turned out like this. I dunno how but don't worry. I'm already insane and you made me motivated again. Thanks~**

Snipperita

Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea

Alapest

KhaalidaNyx

wierdsquirrelgirl

Bleach4Soul

**I hope I didn't kill someone out of laughter. By the way, thanks for the idea. I'm going to make something out of that for the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy today's chapter. Thanks to Tim.**

**Oh, I have Tim's eye glasses! Ho ho ho. I'll give it back to you dear~ don't worry~**

**Thanks also,**

Happycafegirl

Shoetsu Otaku

wierdsquirrelgirl

**Enjoy~!**

**Angel's Last Song**

**Sixth Song: FEELINGS AND CONFUSION**

Finders are the people who were sent out to patrol and report any sort of paranormal happenings that would lead in finding the fragments of God's crystal known as 'innocence' to their superior. And that superior is their executive, Komui Lee, a nerd-ehem- I mean scientist. As a scientist he is also a member of the Science Department, though he's the leader he is quite troublesome for some people. No, erase that. He is troublesome to all who are working. He is crazy, idiot, insane, has a sister-complex, lazy, but- despite his incompetence he is reliable, intelligent, protective to his 'family', and understanding. You'll never find someone like him who can destroy a whole town with his Komurin. *ehem* excuse me. That's rude of me, sorry~ but on the bright side, Supervisor Komui is the one who gives commands to his subordinates. The scientist, their job is to sort out all things that may help protect the human race so as to invent things that may destroy the whole world- wait, wait, wait. That's not what I mean. Pardon me. What I mean is, the scientist does great things to support the Black Order. Next are our exorcists who put their lives first in line to protect human from any harm and collect innocence and find new accommodators to fight evils like the Noah Clansmen. Currently, they have two new recruits namely; Miranda and Chaoji.

All of these people are working under the church, Vatican. Everyone has different personality but they seemed to get along with each other even though because of their supervisor, everyday they live to die on the next day. Why, you ask? You already know what I mean. Over all, they are friends and get along with each other. Speaking of which, there was a certain living thing that appeared to be the enemy of the whole world.

"What are you doing here?"

"Playing poker. Why?"

"This is my table. No one is allowed here except you have a death wish."

"Is that so? Well, as far as I know I died twice so it's okay if you'll kill Me." he said without minding to see who he was talking. "THAT is if you can kill me."

"Are you mocking me, bean sprout?" he snarled.

"No, I'm only telling you that there a lot of space over there where you can sit and eat your soba, BaKanda. And my name's Allen."

"What…?!" Kanda's grip on his tray tightened.

"On second thought…Just call me Red." He replied. Since Allen shrunk into his seven-year old self, his personality also shrunk into what he was before. It irritated him to no end whenever his father called him 'Allen' when they first spent their time together. He said that he is not his father's dog, Allen. That's why he doesn't like to be called in that name because he is not a dog. But the name just got stuck since his father is a little bit disturbed.

"Get out of the table, idiot. You are not supposed to sit on top of it."

"But it's easy to play poker in this way. If I sit on the seat, I can't reach the cards on table on the far side since I'm small."

"Just get out of the table!"

"No can do. Sorry mister."

"Grrrr…"

While Kanda was glaring his infamous venomous dagger glare, Allen on the other side was deep in thought. He knew that he wasn't supposed to act like this but he can't help it. After those tests the other day- yes, it's been three days since- Komui told him that it's natural for him to act like what he was before. It was part of the side effect of the medicine but I rather call it potion. Furthermore, because of this sudden turn of events, his life was not in danger anymore if he stayed like this, but of course he can't stay a child forever. However, he can't activate his innocence and couldn't use his left arm properly since it was sleeping and his synchro rate was reversed also. Meaning, his synchro rate was probably more or less 50%.

Allen sighed. "Kanda, if you want you can sit there on the other side of table." He gestured behind.

"Tch. We're not friends, short stack. So I'm not sitting with you sitting on the table."

"Who told you that we're friends?" this time, Allen halted his poker game a.k.a. rehab for his left arm and glared at Kanda. "…huh? Kanda? Engrave this in your head, okay? I. Don't. Need. Friends." Allen spat the last word. It surprised Kanda. He never thought that Allen would go this far to say that he doesn't need friends. The Allen he knew is gentleman and friendly but…this Allen…

"What happened to you?" Kanda said placing his plate in less appropriate manner in front of Allen.

"Whatever you mean?"

"I MEAN YOU!" Kanda slammed his hands on table in front of Allen making the tray, cards, and even Allen in his small frame to jump. Upon Kanda's outburst, everyone at the rage turned their heads to their location and made some commotion to have a better look on what was happening.

"Tch." Allen's cards tower of cards collapsed. Yes, he isn't playing poker all the time. It's hard for him to shuffle the cards like he used to do before, even holding still a card using his left hand is hard. So, in order to gain the feeling of his hand, first is he has to practise the coordination of his left hand before he could do the shuffling.

Allen gritted his teeth when his tower of cards collapsed. "You…idiot…NOW HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIX THIS?! I SPENT MY ENTIRE DAY JUST TO ACHIEVE AT LEAST THE FIRST AND SECOND LAYER OF THE TOWER AND YOU JUST RUINED IT?!" he yelled at Kanda's face at the top of his lungs. Kanda was taken aback when he noticed that there were tears forming in his big silver eyes.

"EVEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENNING TO ME! I KNOW I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO ACT LIKE THIS BUT THIS IS THE REAL ME! THE ME THAT I HID FROM EVERYONE JUST TO SURVIVE FROM PEOPLE WHO HUMILIATES ME! *sobs*I spent my entire d-day…to make a tower of cards…I-I know it-it's a simple task to do b-but…with th-this arm…I can't do it right. I can't even hold a si-single card with my left hand for a minute…I can't feel anything…i-it's numb…*sobs* i-if you're wo-wondering why I won't get out of he…re…y-you see…this is t-the only table that was no-not occupied a-and I'm comfortable in here…I j-just can't f-find the right wo-words to s-say this to you w-without…*sobs* I-I don't know…I don't know…I'M SORRY FOR BEING USELESS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Right after his finished his ranting, Allen jumped down the table and run somewhere out of his sight. He don't why he said those words specially the last sentence. Perhaps it was because of the feeling and emotions that he felt. That very same feeling and emotions he had when he was young. When everyone around him doesn't trust him, those people who had hurt him physically and emotionally, he felt like he was surrounded again by those people once again. Allen was confused. He knew that the people around him won't hurt him but he couldn't shake off the feeling of betrayal. This was the worst thing that had happened to him, to feel that emotion. He was afraid, he wanted to be normal again…soon.

No matter if it means to shorten his life again.

**Hmm…this is supposed to be funny though. oh well, whatever. I'll make sure to make the next chapter a LOL chapter.**

**See ya~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel's Last Song**

**Seventh Song: INNOCENT ALLEN (?)**

"EVEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENNING TO ME! I KNOW I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO ACT LIKE THIS BUT THIS IS THE REAL ME! THE ME THAT I HID FROM EVERYONE JUST TO SURVIVE FROM PEOPLE WHO HUMILIATES ME! *sobs*I spent my entire d-day…to make a tower of cards…I-I know it-it's a simple task to do b-but…with th-this arm…I can't do it right. I can't even hold a si-single card with my left hand for a minute…I can't feel anything…i-it's numb…*sobs* i-if you're wo-wondering why I won't get out of he…re…y-you see…this is t-the only table that was no-not occupied a-and I'm comfortable in here…I j-just can't f-find the right wo-words to s-say this to you w-without…*sobs* I-I don't know…I don't know…I'M SORRY FOR BEING USELESS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Poor Allen jumped down the table and run away from their sights while crying. He was confused with his feelings. He doesn't know why he thought that these people that surround him today would hurt him. They are his friends right? They are his family right? He can trust them right? He live in the Order for how long? One year. So why was he feeling this way? He knew that the potion has something to do with this and his previous life but he supposed not to feel this way towards his friends because he knew that they won't hurt him. But then again, he just couldn't brush off the negative feeling.

"Hey! Allen! Come back!"

Kanda run after him. He followed wherever Allen runs to but alas, he lost him. After some few turns he met with Link.

"Link."

"Kanda."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Walker. He escaped again. How about you?"

"Same here…" he mumbled. "You're not taking a good watch on him. You better find him soon." Kanda said and turned his back on him. he wanted to find Allen first to apologize but he can't do it unless Link was not around, so he just went back to cafeteria where he left his soba.

"Where the hell did he go? I have to find him before Inspector Levillier's arrival. Ughh… I can't believe he's a troublesome brat." He muttered to himself as he resumed his searched. Now that it reminds me…Link was not with Allen last chapter. What happened to Link anyway?

_Flashback._

"_Hey, Walker. Wake up."_

"_Mmm…gimme 5 minutes…" Allen mumbled. Link shook him again but to no avail so he did the plan B._

"_I said wake up."_

"_Waa-!"_

_Allen was tossed out of the bed when Link pulled the bed sheet. "What was that for?!" said Allen rubbing his back. "It hurts!"_

"_I said wake up. Get up Walker."_

"_Fine."_

_*timeskip*_

_Allen went to library to play poker. He chose the place since it was quiet so he can concentrate. He climbed on the chair nearby and sat. He pulled out the deck from his pocket and began shuffling. Upon shuffling, the cards suddenly slipped out of his hands. He jumped down the chair, picked the cards, then went back on sitting and shuffled again but the cards slipped for the second time. He groaned and decided to stop. He kneeled on his knees, he picked up the cards and tuck inside his pocket. Then he looked at Link who sat across him taking some notes._

"_What are you doing, Link?"_

"_Writing." Allen stared at him with his dumb answer._

"_I know you're writing. What I mean is…what you are writing…" he paused when Link looked at him. "Right." He sighed. "I know it's all about me but…wait- did you just write what I am doing?"_

"_Yes." Said Link and resumed on writing. Allen went on his side and grabbed a chair to stand so he can see what Link was writing._

_Note:_

_Walker was playing cards. He shuffled it but it slipped out of his grasp. He repeated again and again but he couldn't just shuffle the cards normally blah blah blah._

"_Hey, do you have to write everything I do?"_

"_Absolutely. It's my job."_

_Allen sighed. He was tired of seeing Link tailing behind him every second. Though he got used into this routine, when he turned into a kid he find it irritable that he wanted to escape._

_Yes, escape._

_And that was what he did._

_With his small legs, he runs as fast as he could out of the room away from Link but Link is faster than him. Allen run down the hall taking turns he doesn't know where it will lead him with Link not far behind until someone gripped his collar from behind and yanked him. He shrieked and was about to scream bloody hell when a hand covered his mouth._

"_Shhhh…I'm going to help you escape, Allen-chan." Upon hearing his name spoke by the one who yanked him, he turned around and saw the grinning face of none other than Lavi. When he calmed down, Lavi released his hand that covered Allen's mouth._

"_Lavi?"_

"_Yes, it's me and I'm going to help you with your problem."_

"_And how are we going to do that?"_

"_Simple!" Lavi smiled. He leaned on Allen's ear and whispered something about how to help him out of his problem. Upon hearing this plan, Allen's eyes sparked in delight and a mischievous grin graced his innocent and oblivious face._

_*timeskip*_

"_Link."_

"_Walker."_

_They stared at each other. Allen gripped the edge of his shirt and fidgeted averting his gaze. "So-sorry if I r-run…it's just…just…it's just that…I…uhmm. Link, so-sorry…I didn't m-mean to…I just…-"_

"_Stop." Said Link and walked pass Allen. "Let's go and eat lunch. Walker."_

_Allen smirked upon hearing the word 'lunch'._

_*timeskip*_

"_What?" Link questioned raising an eyebrow when Allen put aside his dish._

"_I don't feel like eating the pie. You can have it."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Uh-huh. Just take. I'm going to order another to Jerry. Wait till I come back." Allen jumped down his seat. Link watched him walked to the counter to make sure that Allen won't escape again. He was confused when he saw Allen didn't order in the counter instead he walked inside the kitchen. _Maybe he wants to see what the cook is cooking._ Link thought and stuffed his mouth a piece of pie. After two bites, Howard Link fell fast asleep and face was sticking on the pie._

_End of flashback._

And that's how Allen escaped. Lavi and Allen went out of the kitchen that time. Lavi took the task of taking Link back to Allen's room and locked him inside.

Ho ho ho! Hooray for their success!

Now back to the point. Link heard muffled noises ahead of the corridor. It was dark but he can clearly hear the muffled voices. Curious, Link slowed down his pace as he approached the corridor and found Allen curling on his knees while crying.

"Walker?"

Allen stiffened.

"Are you alright?"

Allen was hesitant to answer but he has to. He knew that Link would do something on him because of what he did to him. he reluctantly raised his head and wipe away the tears with his right sleeve and looked up to see Link's emotionless face.

"Yeah. M'fine."

"Let's go. Inspector wants to see you." Once again, Allen stiffened but he managed to recomposed his self and stood up.

"Right." He said and followed Link who lead the way to the lounge where Komui, Lavi, bookman, Lenalee, Kanda, Crowley, Miranda, Marie, and Chaoji were waiting.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Everyone but Link in the lounge sat on their respective seats. There are two couches and a small table between it. On the right were the exorcist and the executive while on the left was Inspector Malcolm C. Lovelier behind him was Link. The atmosphere inside was heavy and they could feel the coldness between Allen and the inspector which in this case was suffocating them.

*stare*

*stare*

*glare*

*glare*

They didn't know what to say upon seeing the two engaged in the staring/glaring contest. They felt like when they utter a word something like a wave of glaring eyes would meet theirs sending shivers down their spines and so they remained silent for a while.

"Bastard." Said Allen after a long silence. He averted his glare upon saying the word.

"A-Allen! You shouldn't say that!" Lenalee touched her lips in slight horror.

"Woah, Allen! Calm down. Don't start a fight." Lavi stretched his hands towards Allen to calm him down.

"I din't. He started it." Allen snarled as he stared back at the person in front of him.

"But Inspector didn't say anything yet, Allen." Crowley elaborated.

"Does he need to, just look at him just look at the git."

"Hey, shut it Noah." Chaoji growled. Allen felt a sting in his chest when he heard the word that Chaoji spat. It doesn't feel right to hear it even though it's real. It hurt his ego. Allen gritted his teeth in irritation and said,

"Shut yer trap ye pineapple head and GO dig a hole and DIE in it."

"…p-pineapple head?"

Everyone in the room but Lovelier forced to hold their laughter or else.

"You heard him." said Kanda after listening to Allen.

"Ehem." Lovelier coughed to have their attention and everyone complied. "I am not here to start a fight, Walker. I just came here to check on you after hearing about what happened to you. It appears that the 14th went back to sleep because of the medicine that the Supervisor made. Do you think you can still use the ark Walker now that the 14th is sleeping?"

"Hmp. And so?" upon saying this, Allen crossed his arms and turned his head away from him. Everyone felt like they were dying just to get out of the room that was suffocating them especially Miranda whose heart beats faster in nervousness. She almost freaked out when Marie place his hand on her shoulder to calm him down while the bookman watched in silence and the scene unfolds.

Lovelier twitched. A vein made its way out of his forehead. "Just answer me, Walker."

"I dunno. I haven't tried it yet."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And if yer done, you go and D-"

Everyone but Link and bookman went to cover Allen's mouth before he could say 'DIE in a hole.' they smiled sheepishly and laughed awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry for his bad behaviour, Inspector. It's because of the medicine I gave him."

Lovelier didn't falter his sharp glare at Komui which made him froze for a moment. He knew that look on the inspector. It was like as if Lovelier was trying to tell him to stop making such troublesome potions.

Lovelier didn't say a word and just walked out of the room. And that was when they released Allen.

"FWA! Can't breathe! The hell are you guys doing!? I better go and tell him to die already."

"ALLEN! DON'T!" they yelled but was too late since Allen was gone already and out chasing Lovelier to say what he wanted to say before the inspector go.

**Well…how's that? : )**

**BTW, I want to remind you that this story is not intended to be funny at all. Hehehe. The story is about whether Allen will live or die before the downfall of their enemy. So that means, the story will be depressing in the next few chapters.**

**Oh, thanks to **Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea **who gave me this idea for today's chapter. Also, thank you for the ace reviews:**

KhaalidaNyx

thor94

Alapest

Snipperita

Bleach4Soul

NPCno.928

Guests

**And thanks also for clicking the favourite and follow button:**

Supermangas92

Cerekal

PoetofMercury

carl ra3 BB

**Until next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wazzup! How are you doing my precious readers~? I'm so sorry for the up-late. Projects were piling up and there's exam! Oh gawd… debate exam… it really drained my brain and we have another exam tomorrow I think… ? or on Thursday… ? gyaaaa~! I dunno when will it be! I'm feeling so anxious, I'm so worried, so depress and stress that it came to the point when I asked myself awhile ago if when will I die. If I die I have nothing to worry but I won't be able to watch my favourite anime and read manga anymore. I also have to buy Trafalgar Law's hat by December and another reason for me to live is 'this'. So yeah, I don't want to die yet. It's painful while dying and I hate anything that causes me pain.**

***sigh* TTATT uwaaaaaaahhhh…..**

**I think I should eat snacks to lessen my anxiety problem and… what should I do with my depression? Ah, right, I'll sleep – maybe- after this so…wish me luck, guys!**

**Ah, thank you for the reviews!**

KhaalidaNyx

Bleach4Soul

Lol

Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea

**And for hitting the follow and favourite buttons! Arigató~**

altoghvad

Black Devil White Demon

skytower1189

**And here goes the start of today's chapter!**

**Angel's Last Song**

**Eighth Song: THE KID NAMED LOU**

It was a fine morning at the Europe where people were busy on their own routines. Some went to their jobs and some stayed at home to take care of the kids that were playing with their friends. They seemed to be happy and contented just to be with their love ones but…everything would change once that that someone who they cherish so much will gone. Humans who grieved for their loss attract evil, the one who offers false life, and will give birth to akumas whose souls are trap in the world of the living and unwillingly do the jobs that the creator, the Millennium Earl, programmed them to.

Even though their souls are trap there are some people who does their duty to free them and has the sole purpose of exterminating the Noah clansmen to the extent that they would never be reincarnated to end this so-called Holy War.

They are…

The Exorcists…

But they are not fighting alone. They have comrades back at their HOME, the Black Order, who helps and supports them.

…

"Ah. Allen!" Lavi waved his hand and made his way to Allen who was eating his enormous amount of food. Yes, Allen went back to normal that early morning after the glorious week of little Allen. *smile* but the problem is his condition since Komui has not finish yet his new medicine. It won't improve Allen's condition but at least it can help control the symptoms from coming out.

"Ohf. Hi Lahfi. Hafa shhit. [Oh. Hi Lavi. Have a sit.] " said Allen whose mouth was full.

"Walker, you shouldn't talk while your mouth is full." Link, who was sitting on his left silently, told him while slicing his cake~. That time Lavi had already sat across them since he couldn't sit at Allen's right side because that was where his empty plates gathered together as an Eiffel tower made of plates. Not that he wanted to sit either sides. Lavi knew very well that at this critical moment, Allen eats twice his usual meal plus it was easier to talk when you are facing him so Lavi chose to sat across them.

"You're not my mother, Link." Allen retorted before stuffing another spoonful of his food. Link felt like a sweat rolled down his cheek while staring blankly at his charge.

"Ne, Allen, how are you feeling?" asked Lavi while poking his pancakes

"I'm feeling more and more hungry every day."

"Really…" Lavi trailed off and stopped poking his food. He stared at it for awhile thinking about Allen's condition. He knew that it has gotten worse as the day goes by though it's unnoticeable to others. He's a bookman so he can see every small changes just by looking at it. Lavi was worried. Though he's a bookman and should not feel emotions for others nor make bonds, Lavi has finally decided to himself that he will do anything for his friends. He's a human, right?

"-vi…"

"Lavi."

"Lavi!"

"Huh…? Wh- what is it?"

"You're spacing out, bookman Jr. Walker was talking to you but you're not listening."

"Ahh… Sorry, sorry." Lavi laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is there something wrong, Lavi? You keep on poking your pancake while I was talking to you."

"Nah, it's nothing really. Ehehe." He laughed nervously and stuffed his mouth with pancakes. Continuosly.

"Tell me, Lavi. I know what you are thinking. It was about me, right?"

"Ahh-" Lavi was about to devour his pancake when Allen asked him. He sighed. _Hahh…right. I think I should tell him now._ He thought.

Lavi ate the last of his pancakes before answering. "Yes, I was thinking about your condition since…we have a mission today."

"A mission?" Link asked.

"Yep. And seeing that we're all done eating, I think we should go and see Komui now."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

"Here's the full report of the finders that are at the area you are going to." Komui handed each of them a booklet. He adjusted his glasses and leaned on his desk. "It's just a simple task so I think you'll be alright with that, Allen. All you have to do is exterminate those akumas that are terrorizing the townsfolk. You will be using the ark and… there's a finder who is waiting you there. he will lead you to the location of your mission. That's all."

"Thank you, Komui. We're going." Allen smiled before walking out of the room followed of Link and Lavi.

"We'll be right back, Komui!"

"Right."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

After meeting the finder at the ark, they were lead to the northeast of the country and started patrolling around.

"Strange…" Allen whispered to himself but Lavi had heard him.

"Strange?"

"Yes. You read the report right?"

"Ah, yeah. They are attacking only midnight and based to the report they do not kill those who are asleep."

"Aren't they looking for something?"

"Akumas kill people to level up themselves and they are also searching for innocence. I think they are looking for innocence."

"You're right Lavi."

"We should rest for awhile, Allen."

"No, I'm not tired yet."

"But your sweating already."

"M'fine. Let's just ask some people more."

"You should not over exert yourself, Walker. the akumas only attack during midnight so it's fruitless to patrol during daytime."

"Two-spot's right, Allen~!" Lavi chirped and turned to the finder. "Hey, do you know where is the nearest inn?"

"Y-yes. This way." The finder walked ahead of them and lead them to where they could rest until midnight. After 15 minutes of walking they reached the inn. The finder then leave them to and went to gather more information that they could use for the future mission.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Midnight came and true, the akumas fired one of the houses waking up the residence. There are 20 level one and 1 level two who commands the troupe. It has been tough. Protecting the people while fighting but they have successfully exterminated all level ones and what was left was the level two which was defeated. The akuma was cornered by Link after a long 28 minutes of chasing, dodging, and attacking. The Lavi used his fire seal so that the akuma won't escape and Allen used his Crown belt from afar for the final blow. Luckily, no one died from the attack.

The three was silently going back to the inn to gather their things and search for any signs of innocence until they heard some cried out loud.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaahh."

They stopped walking and began searching for the source of the cry. They looked in the alleys, on the roofs, behind the boxes and trash cans until Allen found the source. At the corner of the street there was a cart and behind it was a kid about 5 years old crying.

"Guys! I found the kid."

Upon hearing the voice, the kid looked up with teary eyes and hugged Allen. "Papa…uwaaaahhh! I'm so scared~! Papa…" the kid cried.

"Your kid, Walker?" Link joked. Yep, he joked.

Allen sweat dropped and lightly pushed the kid. "U-uhm…I-I'm not your pa-papa…okay…ehehe."

"Uwaaaaaaaaahhhh! Papa~!"

"Just let the kid call you 'Papa', Allen." Said Lavi. He walked near them and chamfered. "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

The kid sobbed and rubbed the tears away. He tightened his grip on Allen's coat and looked down.

"M-ma-…my n-name is-is…"

"Your name is…?" Allen asked waiting for the answer.

"M-my name…i-is…" the three didn't hear what the kid's name is because it came as a whisper.

"What? Can you repeat it, kid? We didn't hear you."

"Uhm…o-okay. My n-name is…Lou…"

**Yippee! I just confirmed from my dear classmate that tomorrow is the judgement day [I mean examination for multimedia and programming] ouch, programming, how I hate you. You're so mean to me!**

**Well, wish me luck guys! Ho ho ho. Exam is killing me mercilessly. XD**

**Thanks for reading guys. See you next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello~ I'm currently here at the hospital visiting my dear Timcanpy's pen-Ohf- *pillow thrown directly on my face* hey, what was that for?**

**Tim: Nothin'.**

**Really…?**

**Tim: …**

…**hey, what's with that face?**

**Tim: My head.**

**Hm? Your head?**

**Tim: Could you hand me the pain killers please?**

**Oh sure. *reaching for the pain killers lazily* Ow! *I dropped from my seat. XD* here.**

**Tim: Thanks. Uhm…your updating for the fanfiction?**

**Yep~**

**Tim: Oh, please tell them I say 'hello' and I won't be updating my stories until the next month…that's what I believe. *sigh* I want to get out of here already~ *huff***

**You heard her guys so please be patient for her. And Tim, here's your new eye glasses~!**

…

**So, uhm…here's the second chapter for today. Enjoy~!**

**Angel's Last Song**

**Ninth Song: TARGET: LOU**

"Hello, Lou. My name's Allen Walker, this is Lavi and behind us is Howard Link. What are you doin' here all by yourself at this time? Why are you crying?" Allen asked the kid, Lou.

Lou nuzzled his head on Allen's lap and his hug tightened. He sobbed. "M-mons-t-ters…*sniff* ma-m-ma died…*sniff* mo-monste-rs *sniff* ch-chased m-m- *sniff* me… *sniff*"

"What…?" the three asked in unison as they stared at the crying kid. _Could this kid be the one that the akumas are looking for?_ Lavi thought. It could be since the report said that the akumas don't kill people unless they are awake and seemed like they were searching for something- or someone. Furthermore, Komui told them that there is no innocence in the place so they don't have to look for it. But what are they going to do with the kid now? _Lou said he was chased by the akumas. If so, then why is he alive until now? Didn't the akumas kill those who are awake? He's just a kid and easy to kill even level akuma can do it all alone. Perhaps…this kid-_

"Lavi." Lavi was interrupted in his thoughts when Allen called him.

"Yes?"

"We should take Lou with us back to the inn. It's dangerous to let him alone. We can look for the innocence tomorrow and let the finder get him-"

"Allen."

"Huh? What is it?"

"There's no need to look for innocence anymore. Komui told us so. And this kid-"

BOOM!

They was an explosion that hit them from behind, fortunately, they made it on time to dodge it.

"Uwaaaaaaahh! Papa!" the kid on Allen's arm cried while holding for his dear life as they ascended up and landed on the roof. "Shhh…It's okay, Lou. Your safe."

"Walker!"

"Allen!"

Link and Lavi called from the opposite side. "Are you two alright?" asked Lavi.

"Yeah! I'm sorry guys, but I didn't notice there's still an akuma!" Alen yelled when his left eye finally activated.

"What!? Where!?"

"PAPA! ABOVE US!" Lou screamed. The three looked up and saw a level three akuma smirking on them.

"Exorcists~ hand over that child~"

"Papa! No, please! Don't let the monster get me! uwaaaaaaahh!" Lou cried.

"Don't worry, Lou. I won't let you get hurt. Link! Can you put up a barrier for Lou?"

"Yes!" Link replied and jumped down the ground. Allen and Lou in his arms followed. The two looked for a safer place where they could leave the kid while they fight the akuma and Lavi activated his innocence to attack so he could buy them some time until they return. Not long after, Link and Allen found an alley that is far from where the akuma and Lavi was and safe for Lou to hide.

"Papa?" Confused, Lou asked as Allen put him down. "Stay here, Lou. Link will set up a barrier for you so you can hide here safely while we fight the monster, okay?" Allen smiled.

"But papa, when the monster fired mama she died but when it fired me it has no effect."

"Huh?"

"Papa, if that monster fires you you'll die papa! I don't want you to die…"

Allen smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair. "I'm your papa, right? Believe me. the monster won't kill me."

"Papa…"

"Just stay here. We'll be right back." Lou nodded his head then Allen settled him and Link put up the barrier. The two turned their backs at Lou to head where the fight between Lavi and the akuma when Lou spoke.

"Promise me you'll return, papa!"

The two halted and looked over their shoulders to face the kid behind them. Allen gave his warm and reassuring smile to him.

"I promise." He said and they set off.

The two jumped roof to roof until they reached Lavi who crouched down wincing in pain that was on his abdomen.

"Lavi."

"Ah, Allen, Link, where's the kid?"

"We hid him. I set up a barrier." Said Link.

"Let's go." Said Allen as he activated his Crown Clown and leapt towards the akuma together with Link and Lavi and attacked simultaneously but the akuma had blocked it all with just an arm. The three backed away when it fired it's pistol which they merely dodge.

"Die~ exorcists~!" the akuma chuckled as it threw his three giant shuriken-like web to the trio. Lavi had blocked it by making his hammer huge but still, it sent him flying across and hit his back on the wall creating a huge crater on it before he fell down the ground. Link also blocked it with his binding spells for defence but he has the same fate with Lavi. Instead of sending across, he was sent down the ground and hit his back on. Like the two, Allen also blocked the attack with his Crown Clown's cloak that covered him, but unlike the two, Allen had managed to land on the ground with his feet while defending himself from the continuous acceleration of the shuriken-like web that pushed him off before it stopped and returned to its owner like a boomerang.

The three wobbled as they stood. They were about to attack when the level three akuma's weapon obliterated and turned his back on them.

"You're lucky, exorcists~ Noah-sama ordered me to retreat for now. But the next time we'll meet you'll be the dead. And oh, Noah-sama said to take care of that brat~ hahahahaha." And with that, the akuma left.

"What…was that…?" Lavi whispered to himself. He dusted himself and made his way to where Allen was kneeling while clutching his pained abdomen. Link then joined him.

"Papa! You're okay!" the kid, Lou, who supposed to be inside Link's barrier and hiding was happily running towards Allen, arms were extended for a hug. But before he could hug his 'papa', Allen dropped and used his hands for support. Allen coughed harshly.

"How- *cough* did you ge- *cough* get out- *cough* *cough*"

"A-Allen! Are you okay!?" Lavi yelled as they run to him.

"Papa! Hang on!" Lou yelled worriedly as he rubbed the back of Allen. "Papa!"

"Walker…Let's go back to the inn so you can rest." Said Link as he kneeled down.

The three of them were looking so helpless as they watched Allen cough harshly until he cough blood.

"Gwaa! *cough* *cough*"

"Allen!/Walker!/Papa!" they yelled when Allen coughed blood and fell unconscious on Lavi's arms.

"Papa! Papa!" Lou shook Allen's body while crying. "Papa! Wake up, papa! *sob* *sniff*"

"Don't worry, kid. 'Papa' is just a little bit sick. He just needs some rest. He'll wake up tomorrow so don't cry, okay?" Lavi comforted him. Lou stopped shaking Allen's body and wiped his tears away.

"O-okay…"

Link took Allen from Lavi and carried him on his back while Lavi took Lou's hand and walked back to the inn.

"Hey, Lou, right?" asked Link in which the kid in question nodded.

"How did you got out of the barrier I made?"

"I just touched it and the papers fell." Lou replied like it was the obvious thing. In his case, yes it is.

"And why did you followed us?" asked Lavi.

"I'm worried about papa."

"Is that so."

_This kid is sure something. The Noahs seemed to be interested in this kid and just now he escaped Link's barrier. We should take this kid back to HQ maybe Komui or gramps knows something about this._

**The hell is with this kid? You wanna know? You wanna know? Then review~! Ho ho ho. And do you want to know how this kid, Lou, looks like? Then review~! Do you also want to know why he called Allen 'Papa'? it's because Lou is Allen's REAL SON! Hahaha! Just kidding. But seriously, do you want to know? Then review~! Want to know why akuma's attack didn't affect him and how the hell he managed to escaped Link's barrier? Well, Lou said he touched it and the papers just fell that's how he escaped but the question is…How on dear Earth it happened.**

**If you want know, just drop a review~! Ho ho ho. –Ouch!- *a notebook made acquaintance with my beautiful face XD* what was that for!?**

**Tim: Study, you idiot if you don't want to be brain dead by tomorrow's judgement day [examination] and please quiet down, your making my head aches.**

**Sorry~**

…

**Alright then. Thank you so much for your time and I'm looking forward for your responds.**

**See you next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	10. Chapter 10

**Konnichiwa min'na-san! Watashi wa modottekita! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad I still have the brain after the exams that drained most of my brain cells and to tell you the truth I've been out cold for days since my brain couldn't make up for the chapter. Well, let us rejoice that I was able to think and focus clearly that I finally have this chapter out.**

**Ah, arigató gozaimasu~!:**

thor94

KhaalidaNyx

Snipperita

PoetofMercury

Alapest

Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Ide

tsukinopen

**Yes, Allen is now himself again. It was said in chapter 8. Uhmm, I've read a manga and some fanfics wherein Allen has a kid but this one is different. I'll show what Lou looks like in the next chapter because I am poor in describing people's appearance.**

**Lou: *tugs my sleeve* Nii-chan…**

**CBA: Hm? *shuffling some papers***

**Lou: Who are they?**

**CBA: *not paying attention* …**

**Lou: Nii-chan…*tugs my sleeve* th-they…kind of- s-squee-zing me… Ni-nii-chan…**

**CBA: Oh, *finally looks at Lou* *smile* they're your fans, Lou-chan.**

**Lou: F-fans…?**

**CBA: Yep. And they hug you because you are cute~! Take care of them, Lou-chan. Nii-chan has work to do.**

…

**Thanks also for your support guys!**

altoghvad

Black Devil White Demon

skytower1189

Booklover2526

skytower1189

Foxy Legend

mafia king

tsukinopen

Darkness's Messenger

**Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter. *gives a bucketful popcorn***

**Angel's Last Song**

**Tenth Song: Mischief**

Somewhere around the huge dark mansion with only hanging candy-like candles as a source of life there were five shadows situated in a long dining table. Their faces couldn't be seen but their smiles that sent off a sadistic aura.

"Is it fine to let the boy with him?" one of them asked. His tone is mascular.

"He's cute~ I want to play with him." a child-like girl whined.

"Don't worry my dear children~ *hearts* don't you see that we have hit two birds in a stone~? We'll have them in due time. *hearts* ho ho ho."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

It was past 1:30 a.m. when the group arrived back in the inn. Link, with an unconscious Allen on his back, went inside the room followed by Lou and Lavi. He gently put Allen on bed and tuck the covers over his shoulder. When Allen was already on his bed, Lou tore his hand from Lavi and climbed to Allen's bed. He tiredly watched the sleeping figure in front of him before he decided to sleep on in Allen's side.

The two who were still awake stared at each other before they laid down on their respective beds. Link on the middle bed and Lavi on first bed which was place at the left side of the room.

"Hey, what do you think about that kid?" Lavi asked when he made sure that Lou was already asleep.

Link pondered for a moment. Recalling the events awhile ago before he answered. "I don't know what to think about him." he said without looking at Lavi but stared at the ceiling. " He seems to be a lost kid but the when he _did _makes me think that he's not just an ordinary kid at all. To top it all, the Noahs appear to be interested to him."

"Heh…" Lavi smiled. "Sure there is more than that. The kid could be an innocence accommodator and the Noahs want him dead, but it was the opposite. As you noticed, the akuma told us to take care of him which means he is something or someone who is important."

"Now that reminds me…" Link said before Lavi could say anything. "That kid said his mother was killed by an akuma and when the akuma fired him it didn't affect him."

"Oh, then he could be like Allen. A parasitic-type innocence accommodator. But it doesn't make sense at all. The Noahs want him for sure then there is a question that bugs me. How did he disregard your binding spell, the barrier you had set up."

"He touched it."

"Right. But how? No one can break it unless you use force."

"I don't know. Maybe we just watch him and find out more about the kid who claimed that Allen is his father."

"You're right. Well, I'll just call Komui later and tell him about this sudden turn of event."

And with that said, their conversation ended and fell asleep.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

[Lavi]

Whoa! Am I in heaven~? This place… this place… it's a paradise! Lots of beautiful young ladies are everywhere smiling at me!

"STRIKE~!"

I dun' wanna wake up!

[]

"…vi."

Lavi groaned when he felt someone shook his body.

"…avi."

_Wh-who are you…?_

"Lavi."

Lavi stirred and mumbled some incoherent words but the figure that was shaking him caught some of it.

"Eh? Strike? Lady? Are you killing somebody in your dream Lavi?" Lou inquired as he shook Lavi in vain. He's been doing this for a good an hour already and he began to lost his patience.

"Lavi~…" he whined. _If Lavi won't wake up…_ he thought but cut himself as he tried to shook Lavi harder. "Wake up Lavi!" he yelled directly at Lavi's ears which of course everyone would bolt up straight and kick whoever did it but not Lavi.

_Note to self: Lavi is a heavy sleeper so kicking him out of the bed would be the best option._ Lou thoughtfully noted to himself as he took few steps back before running towards Lavi and sent flying kick directly at Lavi's face. Surprisingly, with his body posture and age, he managed to make Lavi out of the bed with a 'thump'.

"Ow!" Lavi winced. his face planted first on the wooden floor

"Lavi…"

He heard someone from the other side of the bed and turned to see who it was. "L-Lou!?"

"Lavi…" Lou started to sob and Lavi began to panic. He immediately stood up forgetting about the pain that was still visible because of his red and swollen face.

"H-hey, kid. Don't cry. Please." Lavi run to him and tried to soothe him.

"I've been waking you up for an hour…*sob* it's already past noon *sob* and papa is still sleeping. *sob*

"Ah, Lou-chan…Allen needs 24 hours to recharge himself. You see, your papa's powers consumes most of his strength so he needs a lot of rest. He'll wake up probably at dawn…"

Lavi trailed off when he realized something. "Crap." He muttered to himself. "Hey, what time is it again?""

"Past twelve. Don't worry Lavi, Link gave me food and he told me to tell you that he already called Ko…Komo…Kuma…? Kumai?" he replied like he knew what Lavi would ask next and spoke normally as if he didn't cry at all

"Komui." Lavi corrected.

"Ah, right. Komui. He said that once papa wake up we leave as soon as possible."

"Is that so? Alright!" Lavi chirped. He stood and stretched before going at the door. "I'm hungry. Let's go."

"I'll just stay with papa Lavi."

"Are you fine with that? You'll just get bored."

"No. I'm fine." Lou said in an indifferent tone of voice. Lavi didn't failed to notice the change in the boy's aura as he spoke. He noted that he spoke like an adult and then that feeling of uneasiness that made him wary of the boy. "Besides, it's been awhile since we've been together like this." Lou finished and the air that surrounded them felt heavier.

"You can go Lavi!" suddenly, Lou's mood and expression changed into joy as if he was a different person from a second ago. "Lavi didn't eat his breakfast so you must be super hungry, right?" he tilted his head slightly to the right and smiled cutely.

Lavi sighed. For now, he will keep this new discovery for himself and once he got back to the HQ he'll talk about this with old panda.

"Heh, you're right kid. If anything happens just call me okay? I'll be downstairs." Lou nodded just before Lavi opened the door and closed it behind. _Somehow…that kid's smile was almost identical to Allen's. A smile that hides the pain._ He thought as he made his way to the bathroom before he eat his lunch.

**Okay! To give you a hint of what Lou looks like…well, he has short silky black hair and ice blue eyes. : ) I'll show you his image next chapter when I'm done.**

**Please drop me a review in regards to this chapter. I'm a little bit off I think? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Making Lou a little bit mysterious. Or rather… he is A BIG MYSTERY. Last time he was like a child crying for his dear life when the akuma attacked. Then when he was asked about how he escaped Link's barrier he answered calmly and carefree. Now he talked not like a five-year old kid but an adult. And lastly, that suspicious aura he had. He also seemed to have mood swings? What do you think? and oh, furthermore, he is quite skilled in flying kicks. Hehehe. **

**Thank you so much for your time guys and see you next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, I would like to thank these people for their wonderful reviews:**

Shirubagure

Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea

Shirubagure

PoetofMercury

Booklover2526

Alapest

AnimePriest

tsukinopen

Wolvena

Guest

**I really did appreciated your reviews guys. Also, to these persons who supported my fan-fiction:**

Neko249

Seraphinit

blacklengend99

DarkVampireLord102896

Shirubagure

**Thank you very much.**

**Sorry if the last chapter was short, but this one is a bit longer so I hope you'll enjoy this. By the way, say "Hello" to Lou~!**

**PLEASE CHECK LOU'S IMAGE on my deviantart since I don't know how to put the link in here. cheaterboy-A is my username. thanks~**

**Angel's Last Song**

**Eleventh Song: CHIBI MOYASHI**

Four figures were deep in their slumbers the whole unexpected peaceful night. Well, actually that was expected to be since our favourite pals saved the town the other night. Two of the four shared a bed while the other two have their own. Everything was so quiet and peaceful that our bookman Jr. enjoyed sleeping and would rather not want to wake up soon. He really was looking forward for this very moment when he can sleep eternally without his annoying gramps panda who, in case, will never doubt to smack him on head to wake up and do his job as a bookman. Really, he will thank Allen Walker for this time. If it wasn't because of Allen's delicate state they would have soon gone back to the HQ and he, Lavi, would end up in the library.

Everything seemed fine and was accordingly followed Lavi's favour when suddenly he felt his whole face made acquaintance with a brick which woke him abruptly and pulled him out of his sweet dreams.

"Ow…" he muttered, face still on the floor. He pushed himself up carefully and sat. Lavi grumbled and mumbled some incoherent words, something about, "stupid" and "old panda", while caressing his swollen face. For the second time.

"Hey, wake up. You're still dreaming." He heard the voice said which belonged to none other than Howard Link. Lavi looked up at the source of voice, his face has the evident of annoyance. "Was it you?" he inquired Link grumpily. Link said nothing but emotionlessly pointed to his right. Lavi followed Link's finger and saw the culprit who goes by the name of Lou.

Lavi groaned.

"I want to sleep…let me be…" Lavi whined. The two who were standing in front of him just stared at each other than to Lavi.

"Lavi…sorry if I kicked you out of your bed again." Lou apologized and bowed his head sincerely. Nobody knows but him and Link that he, Lou, kicked Lavi straight out of the bed without even trying to shake the teen to wake up because he is wise enough not to do so. Lou already noted to himself that the best way to wake up the rabbit is to kick him out of the hole. "I woke Link up first and asked him if we can go now." He said as he glanced at the window then back to Lavi who didn't move from his spot where he fell. "He said yes since it's already dawn but…" Lou trailed off. He hesitated to continue so Link spoke for him.

"Allen is still out cold."

"Really…" Lavi pushed himself up to stand and turned to where Allen was lying. He eyed him first, hands on hips and sighed. "I guess we can't help it. Did Komui prepared us ticket for the train?" he asked as he looked at Link.

Link nodded. "Yes. And we are supposed to leave within 30 minutes. The train ride is about more or less an hour before we get to the church where they'll open the gate by 4 a.m. sharp."

"Alright. I'll just carry Allen on my back. Let's go."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

The travellers have arrived at the train station on time and was now on their way to the said church where the gate was awaiting. The train ride was long and Lavi didn't felt like to sleep again since he woke up. In fact, he has the energy to tell Lou about his and his friends' adventures. Surprisingly, Lou listened to him attentively unlike Allen who will just doze off and Kanda who always sits few seats away from the baka usagi just to avoid Lavi's story telling which has no ending unless you sleep in front of him or knock him out.

Lou learned about Lavi first mission with Allen and how Allen was afraid of the crowds without his left eye. Lavi also explained about Allen's eye. He also told the kid when Allen's curse awakened after Road stabbed it with her candle. That was when Lavi first saw an akuma soul which made him not to eat his meal.

Lavi talked and talked about everything and nothing until Lou fell asleep again.

And this made him frown. He looked at his left only to see Link's sleeping frame.

Frowning at them, Lavi fished something in his pocket and pulled out a black marker. He opened it and began drawing circles on Allen's, Lou's, and Link's face.

He reminds me of jignypuff.

After an hour the train pulled to a stop and this made Allen woke up.

"Finally! You're awake!" Lavi chirped as he stood, arms above his head. "Let's go!" Lavi happily walked out of the cabin but before he made it fully out, three hands yanked him back inside and was bombarded by deathly glares. Even Lou glared at him.

"The hell did you do Lavi!?" they yelled and Lavi began chanting "I'm sorry!" nervously.

Well, they didn't have the time to kill the rabbit. The three just proceeded to the sink and washed their faces before they walked out of the train.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

After some time, they were finally back at the HQ and Lou gaped at the scene.

First, he was entranced by the something white wall that was elevated then some kind of tropical city where everything is white and the creepy walls of the HQ.

They went to Komui's office and as expected to be, Komui was nowhere to be seen. All they could see were the pool of papers beneath them which were both important and not, then some boxes at the corner, and a mountain which was made of various typed of books in place of Komui's desk.

"Komui?" Allen called. "Komui, we're back."

An eerie silence replied his calls.

"Are in here, Komui?" Lavi asked.

This time they heard some groaned from the books. They decided to walked in, mindful of the papers that were scattered on the floor until they reached the books.

"Komui?" Lavi inquired and heard a groan. Sighing, Lavi leaned on the books and whispered, "Lenalee's going to marry."

BOOM!

Books were seen flying and the four clumsily dodged the falling books until everything was settled, but Komui continued on whining about his Lenalee until Lavi and Allen whacked him back to reality.

"Ahahaha…" Komui laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about the ruckus. Anyway, welcome back." He greeted.

"We're back." They said and without further ado, Lavi handed him the report including about Lou and decided to talk about the latter the next morning after breakfast and then they were dismissed.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Breakfast time and our handsome white haired exorcist was worriedly walking down the corridors looking for his little charge. It happened when Allen changed him in new clothes that Johnny made when the little kid saw a ball of gold flying from beneath the covers to outside. Just as Allen was done tucking his pants, little Lou jumped down the bed and run outside chasing the golden ball who happened to be Timcanpy who didn't appeared these past chapters.

Meanwhile…

Lou was jumping up reaching for the golden golem, Timcanpy, who appeared to be playing with the little boy. Lou run and jumped not realizing where he was heading to until he bumped into someone and fell as a hot liquid was poured on him.

"HOT!" he exclaimed. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" he chanted as he pushed himself up and dusted his clothes trying to cool himself.

"What the hell." Someone said grumpily.

Lou stopped on his tracks and looked up to see an annoyed raven haired Japanese in ponytail. "The hell are you doing chibi!?" he asked. Kanda was sooo pissed because his soba gone.

Kanda glared at the little kid in front of him but the little kid, Lou, just stared at the teen with his big icy blue eyes as if he was curious and oblivious and innocent and all.

Which made Kanda fume.

The little kid didn't even scream let alone showed fear.

Lou just stared at him indifferently.

"Ah! There you are Lou. Where have you been?"

Lou cut his eyes on Kanda and turned around to see Allen walking towards him.

"Papa!" he chirped and run onto Allen. Allen in exchange caught him in a tight hug. "Papa! That guy glared at me. He's sooo scary!" Lou accusingly pointed at Kanda and hid his face in fear. Kanda's glare disappeared and was replaced by confusion. _Did the chibi said he's scared?_ Kanda asked mentally. The kid didn't even seemed afraid but when Allen came he acted like he really was. _Did he just call mooyashi 'papa'?i _he added.

"Wait. Your kid moyashi?" he asked as he pointed to the little kid that nuzzled on Allen's chest, clutching his shirt.

"Ughh…kind of." Allen replied. He didn't said 'no' for Lou will protest and cry. "What happened anyway?"

"Tch, that idiot chibi moyashi bumped on me and my soba was accidentally poured on him."

"Oh, that explains why there are noodles on his head and seasoning and he feels hot…wait- did you just poured the soba on him!?"

"I said 'accidentally' since he bumped on me."

"You should say sorry, Kanda."

"Baka moyashi, he just bumped on me. He wasn't looking to where he's going!"

"As if you were looking to where you are going, BaKanda. If you are, you might as well avoided him so he won't bump on you! and the name's Allen! Come on! Say it with me. A-L-L-E-N!"

"Tch! Baka moyashi fits you well."

"BaKanda." Said Lou plainly and the two teens halted their bickering and stared at the kid on Allen's arms.

"What did you say?" Kanda growled.

"I said 'BaKanda'." Lou repeated.

"Hey! Baka moyashi! You have to teach that baka chibi moyashi some good manners!"

"First off, BaKanda, the name's Allen! Why can't that two syllables stay in your tiny brain? Second, I don't have to teach him since Lou is a good kid and he's right when he called you 'BaKanda'. And why the hell did you call him 'chibi moyashi'!? he's name is LOU! That's only a one syllable name, can't you get it right?"

"Tch. I'll call you whatever I want because baka moyashi and baka chibi moyashi that flocks together stayed forever."

"TAKE IT BACK YOU IDIOT SHE-MALE SAMURAI!"

"Ohhh…another war huh…" Lavi, who stood by the entrance mused to himself as he watched the two quarrel ignoring the stares that were given to them and Lavi began to cheer.

"GO! SPARTA PART TWO!" he cheered, a hand cupped his mouth to make his voice louder while the other waved up high. He kept on cheering until Lenalee came behind with an empty tray in hand. Sighing in frustration, she whacked it on Lavi and called the two teens who were exchanging verbal blows to stop.

"ALLEN! KANDA! STOP IT! NII-SAN CALLED FOR YOUR PRESSENCE!"

**Thanks you for lending me you time guys! Thanks for reading**

**Looking forward for your responds regarding to this chapter.**

**Until next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! How are you today?**

**Oh by the way, I put Lou's image Link on my profile so you can check it out and see how cute he is. I hope he's cute enough for you. : )**

**Though it's hard to type because my right elbow is injured still…I'll update.**

**Oh, I just noticed…even chapter 10 is a short chapter, it got more reviews than the rest. Why is that? I wonder…**

**Angel's Last Song**

**Twelfth Song: HISTORY'S MISSING PIECE**

After breakfast, Lavi, Allen with Link, Kanda, and Lenalee went to Komui's office but before that Allen had Lou in Toma's care because Lavi said to him that they are going to talk about the identity of the little lad.

Inside Komui's messy office stood Komui in front of his desk leaning his back on it and in front of him from the left are the exorcists; Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, and bookman who sat on the couch sipping his tea in silence. And also Link who stood at the corner silently taking down notes. For now, this information that they are going to discuss about will remain a secret between them only.

"So, what is it about Lou nii-san?" Lenalee asked first.

"First, according to your report you found Lou on the way back to the inn and was attacked be a level three akuma and this akuma told you to take care of the kid. Next is, Lou's escape. The question is how he managed to dispel Link's barrier. Furthermore, there's a possibility that the latter is a parasitic-type innocence wielder. But we'll know that if he is or not once we bring him to Hevie to confirm it. Am I right, Allen? Lavi?" Komui asked for a confirmation whether he missed something or not.

Allen and Lavi nodded a yes.

"Uhmm…one more thing. I didn't include _this_ to the report thinking that I should ask gramps first." Said Lavi which gained the attention of Komui and the others.

"Hm? What is it Lavi?" asked Komui.

"The kid is not the normal kid we encounter in everyday basis."

"Tch. I know what you mean." Kanda interrupted, eyes were closed and arms crossed over his chest, before Lavi could say the next sentence. Everyone glanced at him with the looks of can-you-explain-what-you-mean thing which Kanda didn't fail to notice and answered.

"When the chibi bumped on me and I glared at him." he said. "He just stared back at me as if nothing was wrong and…nothing. There's nothing on his face but blank."

"What?" Allen asked for clarification.

"What I mean is that there is no emotion on his face though he looks so innocent and all but I can feel it." Kanda replied.

"Hmm…like I said, he is not a normal kid." Said Lavi. "Allen, when you were still asleep I asked Lou to come with me downstairs but he declined and stayed by your side waiting for you to wake up. Then there was this aura that made me wary of the kid's presence. To top it all he said 'Besides, it's been awhile since we've been together like this.' He was talking about you Allen. Have you met him before?"

"…That's weird. I didn't know him until we met him that night. He even called me 'papa' without a second thought or something as if he wasn't surprised at all."

"Bookman, do you know something about this?" Komui asked as he turned his attention to Bookman.

Bookman took a sip before placing the cup down and said, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Lenalee spoke first before his brother.

"Well, 'Yes' I might know something and 'No' because this is the first time that I encountered like this. Well, we could say that the kid is part of the missing history like the 14th but the difference is that we, bookmen, doesn't have any records about the kid or anything that would link to his identity except the fact that the Noahs might known him. He could possibly be related to the 14th whom we only have little knowledge about him. He could be the son of the 14th. Who knows? We don't even know the 14th's name and age except that he betrayed his family, he killed them all except the 1st and 9th disciple and 'cause damages in the memories of those who he had killed." Bookman explained. "Well, it's only a theory that he is related to the Noahs. Like I said, we don't have any records about the latter."

"Tch. That brat is so troublesome. We should just kill him right now."

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded. "Don't say that. We still don't know what he really is. Maybe he is like the 14th who wants the Earl dead."

"My dear sister's right Kanda. Please calm down." Said Komui and Lavi nodded in agreement.

"I think the best way to know about him is to observe him carefully and Allen will do the job." Lavi pointed out.

"Ehh!? Why me!?"

"Because, Allen, you are his 'PAPA'!" Lavi chimed as he leaned over Allen and smiled foolishly.

Allen sweat dropped. "F-fine then."

"Alright! Allen will babysit Lou and of course you're not alone in this. We're going to help!" Komui chirped. His mood changed from serious to carefree. He then clasped his hand and dismissed the group.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

"Oh, Tyki-pon~! *hearts*" the Earl who sat on his racking chair petting the cat Lulubell said in a carefree tone. Tyki twitched because of the given nickname.

He sighed. "Earl, please…stop calling me that." Tyki pleaded as he combed his hair back. He was at the door frame standing.

"Hohoho~!"

"Anyway, do you have a job for me?"

"That's right~! *hearts*"

"What is it?"

"I want you to visit the little lad. Don't do anything. Just visit him and tell me how he is doing."

"Alright." Tyki said with a smirk on his face.

**Oh no! let's hide Lou-chan!**

**Check Lou's image in my profile. There's a link in there just click it.**

**Thanks for reading guys~!**

**Until next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hello once again.**

**First off, I didn't forgot about Allen's condition. It's just that he recently recovered from his last attack during his last mission with Lavi and if you haven't noticed, Allen over slept. He slept 25 hours instead of 24 hours to recover. Which means his condition is worsening. I'm not spoiling the story, I don't know how you will react to this though, but Lou is someone important. I'm not telling you to 'who' because you'll know later.**

**I'm glad that so far I have manage to keep Allen's and Kanda's interactions. Thank you very much. And as for Lavi, I have to do some background checks and a little help from you guys to keep Lavi's personality. Also, it is so hard to keep other characters in one scene and hard to track. Like the finders, the Generals, the Vatican and higher ups, Crowley, Miranda, Marie, the members of Science Division like Johnny, Reever, Tapp's sister, and etc. I am planning to include them all because they are part of Katsura Hoshino-sensei's D. Gray - Man characters. But I know it's impossible specially at my level of making a story. But I'm doing my best!**

**And as for the 14****th**** possible relationship with Lou, well, I don't know what to say. Just…just brace yourselves for this chapter. Teehee.**

**Allen: Lou-chaaan~?**

**Lou: Yes, nii-chan?**

**Allen: Where are you?**

**Lou: Right here! *raise his hand from under the table***

**Allen: Oh there you are. There's a question for you. *hands the paper to Lou***

**Question: Why does Lou only show Allen his kid-like personality and the others (when Allen's not around) the more adult-like personality? From: Wolvena.**

**Lou: It's because…I like it! Though it's not obvious his reaction at first was so hilarious! But he easily got used to it and I stuck calling him 'papa' and acts like a kid around him.**

**And to thank the following!**

Snipperita

PoetofMercury

Wolvena

Shirubagure

Alapest

thor94

**Angel's Last Song**

**Thirteenth Song: TWINS**

"MOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAN~!" Lavi called as he skipped into the cafeteria that rainy morning. It was raining hard outside and by the looks of it one could tell that there is a storm but according to reports it was only a low pressure area. But this said weather was hardly to be noticed from the inside though they can hear occasional thunder.

"IT'S ALLEN!" Allen yelled back when he saw Lavi from his seat.

"Hah! Allen!" Lavi happily run towards him with a wide grin plastered on his face. He stood across Allen who was munching his dangos with Tim resting above his head eating a piece of bread while crumbs were falling onto Allen's scalp.

"Eating as usual, huh though you eat a lot than before. Probably twice or three times more? By the way, here it is Allen!" Lavi placed a bottle in front of Allen. Allen paused and eyed the bottle for while before looking up at Lavi and asked, "What's that?"

"Eh? Have you forgot? That's your medicine. Komui asked me to give this to you and he said that this is 100% sure effective." Lavi stated proudly. "He said you have to take one tablet a day and if on mission two, before and after a fight is there is. And he said that once your done with your feast you have to go to his office. And bring Lou with you." said Lavi who was now sitting and took a drumstick from Allen's mountain of a food.

"Oh. Is it about it?" Allen asked talking about whether Lou is an accommodator or not.

"Yeeep~!" Lavi chirped and took a bite from his drumstick. "Where izh he?"

"…" Allen paused for awhile looking at Lavi. "Now that you mention him…I don't when and where I lost him. I was so hungry that I didn't notice he was already gone…."

"…Your condition is getting to you…well, just finish off your food. I'll go look for him."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile…

"Oh god…" Lou mumbled, his shoulders were dropping in frustration. "He's so fast and now I'm lost! What should I do!?"

He don't know how it happened. All he knew was that they went out of Allen's room and began walking down the hallway. Allen walked faster than normal and he could practically hear Allen's stomach. _He's hungry…well that explains why he's in a hurry._ Lou kept his pace with his small legs. Then he noticed something black when they passed another route that would lead you to another room or place. He stopped and went back to see what he saw but nothing was there so he went back to where Allen was but…

Allen was out of his sight already.

Sighing, he walked and walked hoping to find someone he could ask for directions but unfortunately, he ended up in the most secluded area of the building.

_Creepy walls…_ he thought.

He really has a bad sense of direction.

"God in heaven…please grant me someone who could help me out of this endless tunnel." Lou prayed, his hands clasped together as he look up. You could see that there was a spotlight on him. "And can lead me to where food is…" he added.

Sighing in frustration, he continued to walk until he stumbled on something.

"Omf!" he winced.

Lou sat himself and rubbed his red nose that hit the floor. "The hell was that?" he asked to no one in particular then he looked over his shoulder and saw a box wrapped in blue-purple wrapper. He crawled over it and watched in curiosity. "What's this?" he asked as he lifted the box to his eye level and placed it down his lap. He started peeling it.

"Wow…" he gaped at the sight. His eyes were sparkling in delight. "Is this for real my God? You didn't give me a person to ask but a food! Thank you so much!" he said in delight and with teary eyes as he clasped his hands together and looked up. Spotlight focused on him. he was about to dig in when…

"You are welcome." He heard someone said in a calm yet sadistic tone. He could feel the person smirked behind something dark.

"Who's there?" alarmed by the unfamiliar and unwelcome presence he defiantly looked around him.

"Calm down. No need to worry…" said the voice as he stepped out of the shadows. "I'm just here to see how you are doing here lad." Said the man with a smirk as he finally stood in front of Lou.

"Ty…ki…"

"KID!" Lou heard the very familiar voice and looked over his shoulder to see Lavi sprinting towards him.

"Lavi!"

"What're you doing here?" Lavi asked as he slouched over him.

"…I-" Lou turned from Lavi to where Tyki was only to found out that he was gone.

"You…what?"

"Nothing…I just got lost."

"Come on. Allen is waiting for you."

"'kay."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

"Allen! I found him!" Lavi waved his hand as they neared to Allen who stood in front of Komui's office.

"Ah, thank you Lavi." Said Allen.

Lavi placed Lou's hand in Allen and bid a 'see you later' before going to library with Bookman to do his work and if he could skip some books to do some research to help Allen improve he'll do it.

Allen opened the door and walked in with Lou. They carefully walked inside as to not to step on those scattered papers and books until they made it to the couch and sat.

"Allen, did Lavi gave you _it?_" Komui asked from his seat without looking at the Allen for he was so awfully busy on his artwork. Doodling some pink rabbits.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, now let's go to Hevie."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

"Papa, what is that thing thing?" Lou asked in a childish tone pointing to Hevlaska.

"That is not a _thing_ Lou. She's Hevlaska, an exorcist like me. Are you scared?" Allen asked when he noticed how Lou gripped his sleeve and stepped back.

"…"

"Don't worry. She won't hurt you. She's going to check on you to see if you're an accommodator or not." Allen reassured him with a smile and Lou smiled back. His grip loosen and slowly, Allen tore off his hand and pushed him in front so Hevlaska can see him.

"Don't be afraid…I'm a friend…I won't hurt you…" said Hevlaska in her soft voice and Lou nodded. "What's you name…?"

"Lou."

"Hevie, if you would please?" Komui asked.

Hevlaska started to wrap the kid with her tentacles and lifted him up. Lou tensed a little but relaxed when he saw Allen smiled at him. Then Hevlaska injected her tentacles in his body.

"Oh…So your brothers…" she said quite amused.

"What?" was all what Komui and Allen asked.

"Allen and Lou and siblings…"

"H-how…?" Allen asked. He couldn't believe it and would never be. He never knew his biological parents let alone a sibling? He felt both happy and mad. Happy because he knew he has a family and mad because of the fact that for all of these years he was alone and thought that their parents didn't look for him because they abandoned him.

"How did you know it Hevie?" Komui asked, quite surprised for this revelation. At least he felt at ease now that they don't have to worry anymore whether the kid is an enemy or not or if he's related to the 14th.

"I can feel it…his blood…the same with Allen Walker…and…I can feel his innocence…"

"Is he a parasitic-type?" Komui asked.

"...Yes…his right arm…is the innocence…" she then placed her forehead against Lou and counted the synchronization rate. "43%...59%...72%...88%...88% is his maximum synchronization…" Hevlaska said and gently settled Lou back on the platform.

"…" Lou fidgeted.

"So…we're siblings huh…" Allen said for the first time after being quiet the whole procedure.

"…Actually…we're twins." Lou said as he looked up blushing in embarrassment and smiled at his brother.

"Twins…" Allen repeated. He don't know how to suck it all. Maybe he can carry the word 'siblings' but 'twins'? the hell is going on? He never expected it to turned out like this. How could someone so small be his twin? How? Allen felt lightheaded because of the situation and started to wobble. Komui caught him before he fell.

"Well, I think I should run a test on you and…" he glanced at Lou who caught his eyes behind the glasses and immediately fidgeted with his shirt, looking down on his feet and made incoherent figures with his toe.

His cute, I say.

"…I…I-I can explain…" he mumbled under his breath.

"We'll talk about this at my office."

**Thank you so much for lending me your time! Hope to get more reviews and follows and favourites… : )**

**Hope you like it.**

**Until next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	14. Chapter 14

**Angel's Last Song**

**Fourteenth Song: MY DYING SENSES - 'A. W.' 1**

Komui called all available exorcists to his office to discuss a very important matter regarding to the young lad who then claimed Allen as his 'papa' and now his 'twin'. It brought confusion to everyone. It doesn't make sense at all no matter what angle you look. Indeed, it's impossible and will never be a possible thing to have a twin whose age was ten years younger than you unless he was a parasitic living thing who fed on his host, his twin. But that case is a whole different thing because in order to remove a parasitic twin from its host a person must undergo through operation.

After some minutes of waiting, finally they came including Link who was not with Allen awhile ago.

"Link!" Allen called when Link, who entered last, came in. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages. Though it was a good thing to not have you around me." he whispered the last sentence but it didn't went unheard to Link who twitched his brow in annoyance and continued to walked inside. _Ignoring me, huh…_ Allen thought, a red vein pulsating on his forehead.

Once everyone was settled inside, silence came.

They waited patiently on their seats for someone to explain what was going on. Lou can feel the tension around him and was so anxious about the situation he was in. Who wouldn't when you were at the middle tied up on a chair and surrounded by people who have murderous looks on their faces. In Lou's case.

"Lou…" it was Allen who first spoke. "So, can you tell us how come we are twins?" he asked.

Lou didn't answer immediately but bowed his head which made his icy blue eyes invisible to everyone due to his hair's shadow that covered it.

He sighed and looked up to Allen.

"It all started a week before you found me. The akuma's are chasing me and eventually I got rid out of them. While on my way back home I meet this idiots. They are twins but…I couldn't see any resemblance between them so I guess they are fraternal twins. They have this mischievous looks on their faces so I tried to run away. But before I could they already captured me and told me to pay my debt. I don't really know what they are talking about. They kept yelling 'demon general', 'pay your debt', 'you can't escape this time', and…they kept on calling me in the name that I didn't knew who then. They said it's no use to dye my hair reddish-brown but I told them that it is my natural hair color. We kept on bickering and arguing until they pulled out two bottles and forced me to drink it. They told me that they stole it from the Black Order-"

"WHAAAT!?" they yelled. "BLACK ORDER!?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Who are these people?" Komui asked.

"Please let me finish my tale first before you ask." Lou sighed.

"Ah, right. Sorry."

"Like I said, they stole it from the Black Order, in here. They also told me how they did it. They said the black cat went to the Black Order to retrieve the egg through their new Noah's ark. While everyone was busy fighting they stealthily snuck in and stumbled into a storeroom and found two mysterious bottles. They said they want to try it to the brat girl but has no chance to do it so they did it on me. Before I shrink into this form someone called them but not without leaving me a lead on how to get back to normal. The black haired one said 'You're not _him_. well, if you want to be normal again just go to the Black Order. Look for someone who wear cream hooded cloak or a clergyman who has silver or gold rose- cross attached on their left chest. And by the way, you really look like _him_ though his hair is white.'"

Everyone fell in silence. Somehow, they knew who are those twins who forced Lou to drink the contents of the bottles. They also knew who was that cat and that egg.

"Ah!" Komui exclaimed as he clasped his hands and a light bulb appeared hovering above him. "Now that explains why two of my potions are missing. The De-aging potion and the DNAlter potion. The De-aging potion obviously makes you younger and the DNAlter potion can alter your DNA. And that explains why you are a kid and your appearance is different from Allen." He explained.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and thought the same thing. _Komui…_

"So, Kid. How can you be so sure that Allen and you are twins?" Lavi asked. Lenalee nodded and said, "That's right. We want to know, Lou." She smiled.

"Well…uhmm, can you untie me first? It's kinda uncomfortable." Lou asked hesitantly.

"I'll do it." Kanda offered and in a flashed, the rope was cut and Kanda sheathed his mugen before sitting.

"T-thank you, -" said Lou while rubbing his sore wrist, "Yuu-chan." Lou suddenly shivered at the feeling that he just received. As you can guess, Kanda glared at him with those eye piercing glare that would make you blind. "Call me that once again and you're dead." He growled.

"Y-yes. Uhmm…back to your question, Lavi. Well, it all started 10 years ago. We were riding in a carriage with mama when something exploded from a nearby and caught us. Mama died instantly and you..." he looked at Allen. "- were gone when I woke up. I heard the man from the doctor's room talking about children labour and something about human trafficking. Since that day, I run off from the hospital in search of you but I never found you until those twins said I looked like him, I mean like you, Allen and then whenever I found an akuma I always followed it in the hopes of seeing you again. Then you appeared that morning, hours before we met that night. True, we are identical but your hair made me doubt until I saw your arm. Though it's black I knew deep it my heart that it was you. Allen, you are my long lost brother…" said Lou. While talking about it made him feel sad. Allen didn't told Lou a thing about him but Lou can feel the burden that his twin brother carries. He don't know what Allen went through all these years but he can tell it very clearly just by looking at his eyes.

Allen is just a façade.

"Lou…" said Miranda and started crying while saying 'I'm sorry to hear that story.' And 'poor kid, you lost your mother.' Then Lavi moved closer to her to calm her down.

"Well, now that everything is clear…" Lenalee glanced to her brother. "Nii-san, you have to make an anti-dote."

"Of course~!" Komui chimed.

"Hahh…hey Lou, let's eat." Allen offered. And everyone in the room looked at him.

"Allen…?" Miranda inquired. "Didn't you eat your breakfast just now?"

"Control that bottomless pit of yours moyashi."

"IT'S ALLEN! BAKANDA!"

"Uhmm…Allen, how about…" Lavi trailed off but he knew that Allen knew what he was talking about.

The medicine.

"Ah…right- I-I…I left it in my room." Allen reasoned out as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Don' worry about it Lavi."

"Right."

"Ah, right! Link, you didn't answer my question before. Where have you been this time?"

"Asked your twin about it later. Come on Walker, you said you wanted to eat."

"Yes. Let's go Lou."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

"So…Tyki-pon…"

"The lad is alright. He's doing well." Tyki, who stood behind the Earl, reported.

"And the 14th?" the Earl asked. He sat on his racking chair while knitting.

"Well, sad to say but he's in no shape. Seems like his innocence is killing him slowly. I think we should destroy it."

"That innocence…" the earl growled. "Destroying it is the best way to save his life but it will also kill him."

"Eh? What do you mean Earl?"

"Did you forgot, Tyki-pon~? You dig a hole in his heart~."

"Ah-" he sweat dropped. "About that…I'm sorry. I didn't know he is the 14th."

"It's not your fault, after all it was me who ordered you to. Anyways, we should get them back soon."

"Do you have any plan Earl?"

"Yes, preparation will be ready soon."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Link, Allen, and Lou were at the cafeteria. Link watched Lou happily devouring his food like his brother but not so much. Before he had to restrain himself from eating so much to avoid suspicions but now he was free to eat all he wanted.

"Jerry's foods are so delicious!" Lou complimented with teary eyes because of joy.

Link's gaze turned to Allen who sat across him eating so slowly as if he was trying to taste the food well. Allen took a slice of meat and slowly chewed it. It was unusual of him to eat in this pace. Usually he eats like he didn't even taste the food because of the fast pace but now…is different.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

Allen swallowed the evenly chewed meat, placed the fork down and sighed.

"I…I can't taste the food…"

"What!?" Link asked in alarm that he unconsciously stood and smacked the table with forced. Everyone in the cafeteria look at him in which he didn't failed to notice. He recomposed himself and sat calmly. Lou in the other hand didn't heard his brother but Link. He stopped eating and watched the two. His twin brother, Allen, looked so sad and he merely touched his food while Link looked like he was observing his brother. He don't know what happened between this two and why Link always follows his brother, Allen. But setting that aside, there was something about this two just now that wasn't right.

Lou waited a little longer for them to speak but no one did.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just eat there Lou." Allen smiled at him and began eating. He tried to eat like he used to do so he won't worry his twin brother, Lou, but this didn't went unnoticed. Lou knew that smile. He also used that smile before to hide his pain.

_Something is wrong with him. I'm sure of it. But whatever it is I'll make sure to cheer him up. It's been a very long time since I last saw his genuine smile. Though he always smile I couldn't feel those smiles that I always see him wearing before. I'll definite bring his pure smile back no matter what and I'll make sure that whoever made him this way will pay dearly._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, guys!**

**Am I gone for too long? 'cause it feels like it. I started a new story and it sucks so I was depressed and…something's wrong with my heart. Yeah, no more chocolates for me. TTATT. But I'm in love with chocolates~ *whines* It won't kill me to have some.**

**Anyways thank you for reviewing, following, and adding this story in your favourite list. It makes me happy! ^_^**

**Angel's Last Song**

**Fifteenth Song: UNFOLDS**

Link accompanied Allen secretly to Komui's office to check his current condition in the middle of the night. At first Allen insisted to let it pass for tonight because he was too tired to get up, but Link forced him and out of the room leaving Lou in his slumber. Little did they knew, Lou heard their whispers and Allen's soft struggles against Link's holds. The words that Lou heard were incoherent but he caught some like 'check up' and 'condition' which is enough for him to be suspicious.

Lou got up from the bed that he and Allen share. He made his way to the close door and leaned on it listening for any footsteps. When he heard the fainting footsteps, Lou carefully opened the door. The sound of the door squealing made him cringed. He then slowly and silently closed the door behind.

Lou looked around to see if anyone was up and when no one he started walking down the corridors to Komui's office. He didn't actually knew where his brother and Link went but he had the clues to where.

Not long after, he reached Komui's office.

Lou stood in front of the large door. He looked up then to his eye level. He didn't know what they were talking about or if anything was wrong. He doesn't want to enter the room because he knew he must not, thus, he leaned on the large door and eavesdropped.

He gasped when he heard something that was a secret.

The people inside were still talking when he decided to stop eavesdropping because he already gathered enough information. Gulping the thick in his throat, he slowly made his way back to Allen's room, shoulders were slumped and cried to his sleep.

**+++{Angel's Last Song]+++**

For years Lou had been searching for his brother. Every night he sneaks out of their house to look for him and come back with no results nor lead by dawn. He knew his brother was alive somewhere out there. All he had to do is to search for him and pray to whoever God was present up there.

Years have passed and still no leads about Lou's missing twin brother until…

"…_Allen…?" _A man inquired. Lou couldn't see what the man looks like but he can see clearly how tall he is and the man's long vibrant red hair that night while walking out in search for his brother.

Lou looked up at him confused.

"_Ah. You're not _him_."_ said the man and turned his back on him.

"_Wait!" _Lou called and grabbed the fabric of the man's clothing

The man looked over his shoulder.

"Ha-have you seen m-my br…brother? He looks just like me! we are twins!"

For a moment, the man just stared at him before giving him a book that he fished out of his cloak. He then tore Lou's grip off his clothing and walked away.

"_Wait! Mister! What is this book? M-mister! Where are you going!?"_ Lou run after him but the man walked so fast.

"_Study about that book." _said the man. _"I'm going to watch a show at the cemetery."_ He added before he vanished…

Since that day, Lou had been reading the book and learned that the dim green crystal on his palm is a fragment of innocence. He then later learned how to use it.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

WHACK!

"Uwaaaaaaaaah!"

Poor Lavi was sent flying across and out of the library when old panda kicked him on his face.

"That HURTS!" he complained rubbing his swollen face.

"Don't fall asleep idiot! It's still too early to take a nap!" Bookman scolded.

"But you never gave me nap. Geez."

"Oi." Bookman snarled. "I told you to finish your work by night yet you didn't even start working on it." He knew the reason as to why Lavi didn't start his work because he, Lavi, was reading a ton of books searching for anything that might cure Allen.

Lavi stood and sighed. "But gramps…"

"You can't help him Lavi." Said Bookman. "We are only here to observe and not mingle with their destinyies." He added.

"I know gramps… But I just can't help it. He… he is…"

"A 'friend'?"

"…"

"Lavi…" Bookamn warned.

"I know, I know. But I'm tired of watching! I never had a friend- I mean, yes I have a friend before, but it was all a lie! I know we shouldn't form bonds with other people because they are just part of history, but gramps… I just can't take it anymore. I'm still human, right? I still have a right to have a friend and help them, right? I know it's not hard to just simply observe as people makes history because I did it before and yet everything changed since I joined the Black Order. I thought that humans are selfish and idiots that doesn't know when to stop killing each other…"

"But then again you learned that not all humans are like that. Because they are fighting for what is right and for what is good." Bookman interjected.

"Y-yeah… they care about the people around them and I want to help them gramps!"

"Lavi, even if I agree with you and let you help you can't do anything for Allen to live. Indeed, Komui may have made pills for Allen to feel better and all but we are just prolonging the inevitable. Just accept the fact that Allen Walker will die no matter what."

"Even though he is the destroyer of time and the 14th?"

"Yes."

…

"W-what do you mean he will die?"

Lavi and Bookman heard someone asked. They turned their heads to where it came from and saw Lenalee and Kanda with a pile of books on their hands looking at them with wide eyes.

"Le-Lenalee…" Lavi trailed off.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Allen was at the training grounds dodging the paint balls that were directed at him while fighting mini Komurin robots with fists.

Link on the other hand watched him training for his agility and flexibility and taking downs notes once in a while. He was scribbling on his notes when he noticed Lou came in and sat beside him with a gloomy face. "What's wrong?" Link asked in a monotone voice.

"Nothing… I just learned that something." Lou said gloomily.

"Something?"

"Yeah."

"And what is it about?"

"…"

…

Allen got tired of his training so he stopped to take a rest. He picked up the towel from where Link and Lou was and wiped his sweat. "Lou! Where did you went? Didn't see you this morning." He asked.

"Nowhere. Just with Lenalee and Kanda helping a little bit. I woke up early so…"

"Why didn't you woke me up? And Link, why didn't you told me?"

"You looked so tired Allen so I chose not to wake you…"

"…Really…hey, is something wrong? You looked so sad."

"Nothing. It's just that… for years I've been searching for you. I almost lost my hope until I reunited with you, but then again…" Lou trailed off. He hesitated whether to tell Allen that he knew about his condition or just keep his mouth shut.

_I'm his brother. Why didn't he tell me about his health!? Didn't he trust me? Am I still a stranger in his eyes? That innocence is killing him for goodness sake!_

"Lou…?"

"…Why?" Lou's lips quivered. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Eh?"

"…Allen, why…?"

Allen couldn't see Lou's facial expression because he bowed his head but he knew that Lou was about to cry. "C'mon Lou. Tell me. Did Kanda teased you? Don't worry I'll kick that bastard for you-"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Lou yelled to their surprise. Lou looked up to Allen. He couldn't hold it anymore and started to cry like a crocodile. "Why didn't you tell me about your health Allen!? I've finally found you and yet you are leaving me again!? This is so unfair!"

Allen was speechless. He doesn't know how to respond to his brother's outburst. He also mentally asked if how and when did Lou learned about his health. It hurt him so much to see his only relative crying for his sake. _Mana might felt this way also when he left me._ he thought.

Allen didn't care if he dies.

When he resurrected Mana as an akuma he was in fact ready to submit himself to the realms of darkness to atone his sin. Then his innocence activated for the first time and destroyed Mana's akuma. Since then he has no interest in life. He want to die there and now. Nobody would come to his rescue anyway so he just sat there and laid his back on the cold stone in which Mana's name was engraved waiting for the snow to kill him.

But a man came and asked him if how would he like to become an exorcist.

The man was Cross Marian.

Cross Marian isn't just a womanizing bastard. He was the one who gave Allen a reason to live.

Allen dedicated his life saving akumas' souls and even ending up scolded by Lenalee because he was selfish and that he has friends to fight along with.

And now a crying Lou in front of.

Allen doesn't want to die yet.

Not like this.

Not like this when someone is there who needs him.

Not knowing what to say next, Allen sat beside Lou and embraced him.

Link on the other hand understood what was the situation and that he wasn't needed and so he left the two for a while giving them their privacy.

**Thank you so much!:**

Wolvena

PoetofMercury

kurie-tibiti

Ravensoul1999

Shirubagure

Alapest

thor94

tsukinopen

Haou246

Ravensoul1999

Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl

wushu723

xXIchigoAngelXx

**Thanks for reading. Please don't forget the review.**

**Until next chapter~!**

**#cheaterboy- A**


	16. Chapter 16

**Angel's Last Song**

**Sixteenth Song: CONFRONTATION**

Lenalee and Kanda were on their way to library to return the books that Komui borrowed yesterday, last week, last month, and last year that he didn't return in time when they saw Lavi outside the library arguing with Bookman. They stopped on their tracks as they listened to their exchange of words until…

"W-what do you mean he will die?" Lenalee asked in shocked.

Lavi and Bookman turned to see who spoke and saw Lenalee and Kanda with a pile of books on their hands looking at them with wide eyes.

"Le-Lenalee…" Lavi trailed off. He was about to say Kanda's given name when Kanda sent him a warning shot thus he forced himself to shut.

They were silent for a while until Kanda had had enough of silence.

"Oi, what are you talking about the moyashi? Is it true? And don't you try to hide anything because he heard you."

Lavi was lost in words. Who knows what Allen will do to him now that he accidentally brought up the topic with Bookman and now was open to the others. "N-no… th-that's not i-it. I-I mean…uhmm…it isn't true! Ahaha. Yeah, th-that's right. Allen is…is…"

"Lavi!" Lenalee warned, head downcast. "We have the right to know what's happening to him. To think that he…and YOU are hiding something makes me feel that I am just a stranger."

"Now." She said with defiant eyes facing Lavi. "Tell us what you know about him and why Bookman said he will die."

Lavi sighed in defeat. Lenalee was right. Allen shouldn't kept it a secret and that as a friend he shouldn't agree on it and should've reason out that he, Allen, must let them know. _Should have seen this coming._ He thought as he run his fingers through his hair. "Alright. I'll tell you."

And so Lavi told them the tale of Allen's condition.

Later, Lenalee went to see her brother and asked more about Allen that Lavi might not have told them and just as she thought…

"Allen's sense of taste died just yesterday. He can no longer taste any food." Said Komui who was standing in front of them leaning on his table. His glasses glinted when he adjusted it.

"Seriously?" Kanda asked, still couldn't believe.

"Yes. I anticipated this to come but I never thought that it will be this fast. He supposed to have at least a month or two before he gradually losses his senses but this is quite a shock. When he told me last night that he couldn't taste any food I asked him if somehow he could taste at least a little but he said no. He completely lost his sense of taste. He should at least taste a little because that is how it supposed to be, but it seems that the symptoms are showing in a fast rate. *sigh* I should have not let him on missions. This is my fault."

"It's not your fault Komui." Lavi patted him on shoulder. "We all know that that kid is obsess in akumas and that he couldn't live if he won't fight to save their souls. I learned from my observations that fighting akumas is what keeping him alive."

Everyone was too stunned to hear what Lavi said to utter a word. No one in them had ever thought about that. Is it true that Allen is living for akumas? Is that the reason why Allen was being selfish when it comes to battle sometimes? Lenalee scolded him before when they first met Road but never thought that this is how Allen felt.

"And…"

Komui cut the silence that made all heads turned to look at him. "While he was in Asian Branch, Bak told me that he no longer thinks himself as a human but a tool."

They gasped.

"Why? Why would he thinks of himself as a tool? Nii-san, Is Allen not a human!?"

"…Bak blamed himself for this. He told Allen that innocence is a tool. Equipment types were polished and modified according to the accommodator to use it to its full potential and parasitic types were raw and the body itself serves as its tool. Bak didn't intended to say that Allen is a tool but it seemed that that's how it appears." Komui explained.

Kanda let out a 'tch'. He remained calm on the outside but in the inside he felt like punching the moyashi to wake him up and face the reality that he isn't a tool but a human.

"It appears like Walker is a rusting tool."

"G-GRAMPS! THAT"S RUDE!"

"Rude? I'm only saying what's true. Just like an old tool." He retorded.

…

"Nii-san, can't you do anything for him?"

"I'm afraid I can't. All I can do for him is to lessen the burden and pain he is feeling but not prevent what is inevitable."

"…No…"

"How long?" Kanda asked suddenly.

"What?"

"How long until…Allen…you know."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't say surely. At first the results show that he still have more than a year but the second result shows that he only have a year and less. It depends on how fast the symptoms will appear."

"Then, we shouldn't let him stress out himself." Lenalee suggested with hope in her eyes.

"We can do that but Allen is stubborn and idiot." Lavi pointed out.

They discussed about Allen's well- being and suggested ideas that might help him cure in which Lavi said they could remove Allen's innocence because the innocence was the reason of his pain which in return received a flying kick from old panda, a slap from Lenalee, saying 'hello' to Kanda's mugen, and a Komurin from Komui who in turn was kicked out by his sister.

How could he suggested that? It will surely kill Allen in instant!

After some trouble they ended up in one idea.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

"FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO ANYTHING BUT EAT AND SLEEP TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!" Komui declared.

They called Allen to his office. When Allen entered with Link and Lou he received glares from Kanda and Lenalee and sheepish smiles from Komui and Lavi. Kanda yelled that Allen was an idiot bean sprout for not telling them the truth and Lenalee scolded him.

Because they cared so much about Allen, they made him comfortable on the sofa and listened to Komui and Lavi as to why and how Lenalee and Kanda learned about his secret. They told him that he IS a HUMAN and NOT a TOOL then Komui made a declaration.

"But Komui…" Allen whined. "I would die like a rock doing nothing but that! I want to fight too! I'm an exorcist! I promised to keep walking until the day I die."

"You don't understand Allen." said Komui.

"We care about you. Even Yu-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Come on now guys. Allen, Nii-san is right. You must not stress yourself out."

"But I'm only living for humans and akumas. It is what keeping me alive. When I was still at the Asian Branch training to regain my left arm I felt like there was emptiness inside me. A void that I couldn't place. I felt like something is missing and I can't bond again with my innocence until I find it. Then the akuma came. When I saw it I felt like my heart pumped once again that I never realized it wasn't beating the whole time I was there. I cold blood warmed and I felt like I was alive again. Then that was the time I regained my innocence." Allen reasoned.

"It seems like we can't stop you." said Komui as he readjusted his glasses. His eyes now visible. He looked at Allen with a smile and said. "If you wish to fight then fight Allen, but promise us that we will achieve our goal together and we will have a time to celebrate it."

Allen smiled. "Thank you Komui."

"But Allen…" Lou tugged on his sleeve.

"I'll be fine Lou." He smiled. "As long as I have you I will live."

**This chapter is suppose to be long but decided to cut it here because the next scene is not suitable to this. Next chapter is full of blood. BEWARE! ^_^**

**Until next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	17. Chapter 17

**Angel's Last Song**

**Seventeenth Song: 'PLEASE WEEP FOR US' - AKUMA**

After the revelation of Allen's secret and some scolding from his friends all the way until dinner, he felt guiltily for not telling truth. He knew how much he offended them, but he couldn't just simply bring up the subject casually. For all this time he's been thinking of telling them about his condition in such a way they won't be worried, but… knowing his critical condition of course they will be worried no matter what he says. Even you turned the world upside down a friend will always be worried about the well-being of his friend. And that is it.

He should've said it sooner. The news should come from him first and not from someone else.

_I'm being unfair…_

_Well, I'm planning to tell them soon when I'm ready but… this is usagi's fault. He should have remained silent until I gathered enough confidence to tell them…_

_On the second thought, I am the one to blame._

_It's my fault…_

_It's my fault…why…this thing…is happening to me…_

Allen was thinking the same things all over again these past days. From the time he wakes up until he sleeps. Even in his dreams he was haunted by the same thought.

_Well, it's a good thing to be treated like this, but…_

He don't know how it started. He never anticipated that after the confrontation with his friend _this sort of thing_ will happen to him.

…_this is too much…_

"…uhm…" he spoke. Beads of sweat rolling down his face from top to his chin. "Guys…? Yo-you can leave now…I ca-can handle myself. So…"

"No Allen. We heard that you are sick." One of the finders around said.

"We saw how Miss Lenalee and Lavi treat you so kindly and I asked them if what was up and they said you are so, so, so sick that you must not strain yourself much. Lavi told me that if I happen to be with you I must treat you like a fragile glass and he added that every single muscle you stretch will put a strain in your health so we should take care of you." said the other one.

Allen sighed a gigantic sigh. "…That's absurd, you know? It won't kill me to walk so no need to treat me like this." He said casually, but… _Damn you Lavi… _deep inside he wanted to kill someone in his sleep. _Saying those words doesn't help me! this is so embarrassing!_ In his thoughts Allen was banging his head on an imaginary wall out of embarrassment.

You might be wondering what's happening…

Well, it all happened a few days back, the day after Allen's friends scolded him. Lavi always barging in Allen's room without knocking first with a cart of foods. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks, Lavi brought them to Allen's room. He said that he was doing this because they are friends and he don't want to see his friend crawling down to cafeteria just to get his food in which Allen yelled at his face saying 'WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME!? A CRAWLING CRIPPLE TO GET HIS FOOD? I CAN WALK JUST FINE! IDIOT!'

Then there was Lenalee who keeps reminding him to take the medicine Komui made for him and, much to his dismay, Lenalee forbidden him to do any task that will consume his energy. Even lifting a single book.

Kanda on the other hand remained as usual as he was though he sometimes tells the bean sprout to have some rest because Allen was still training though secretly since he knew very well what Lenalee and Lavi would do to him if they find out. Kanda was the only who knew about this, Allen had him agreed.

The two may not be in good terms but I believe in the saying that _opposites attract_.

Not long after, Miranda and Crowley found out about this little scheme and joined force with Lavi and Lenalee to help Allen at least ease the pain and burden he was feeling by providing him anything in their might like massaging his head, leg, arms, and shoulders, fanning him, and serving him mitarashi dangos which he loves without them knowing that Allen can no longer taste any sort of food. He just pretended that he can.

Then there was Marie, he couldn't think of anything to help but patted Allen and saying some comforting words.

Later on, all the exorcists found out about this and did the same by not asking too much help from Allen.

It didn't escape the ears of Generals. They were interested about Allen's condition and so they returned immediately after the tasks that was given to them directly from the Vatican.

Then it reached the finders.

The finders like Allen very much. Since he joined the Order the relationship between exorcists and finders became good. Before it was uneasy for them to talk to the exorcists specially Kanda who treated them like an object which can be easily replace. Since Allen came, the tension between finders and exorcist calmed down gradually and they were happy because they were treated equally and they felt special like the exorcists. The mood brightened since Allen came in to their lives and they are grateful with that. When they found out that Allen was so, so, so sick and according to Lavi, Allen must not strain his body and that he was so fragile that he might break at any time, they started treating him like a King. In what way? Aside from massaging, fanning, and serving him, the finders made an agreement that every hour there must be at least a group of three finders to carry him wherever Allen wanted to go.

Yes, carry him because Allen refused a wheelchair.

And that was what the embarrassing for Allen. Being carried like a fragile glass then all eyes were looking at him.

_Oh God…how can I stop them…?_

"Get use to it Walker. They won't stop treating you like this no matter what you say." Said Link from behind who was following the group of finders as they carried Allen to the lounge.

"There is no way that I will get use to this kind of stuff… damn it all… I'm so embarrass… why do you have to tie me up on a chair and carry me…? I can walk just fine!"

"I'm sorry Allen but we learned from Kanda that even though you always said you are fine the truth is you are not." Said the third one.

"What? Kanda did say that?"

"Yep." They chorused.

"Link…" Allen turned his head to Link with a teary eyes. "…help me down…"

Link smirked. He found it amusing watching his charge treated like this.

"What are you smirking at?" Allen raised an eye brow in annoyance.

"Nothing. It's just that I can't do anything Walker. my job is to watch you and no more no less, so please don't involve me." he lied. "Lavi's power of mouth was indeed powerful. I can't do anything to do something against it Walker even if I help you."

"Tch. Curse you Lavi…" Allen muttered.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Another day has began and a group of exorcists in their casuals were walking down the streets occasionally stopping by at some stores buying something they needed and something to eat.

Komui gave them altogether a day off since there aren't much missions available at the moment and thought that this was a great time for Allen to take some fresh air and let his mind wonder off anywhere but the life of an exorcist.

"Ah! Look over there!" Crowley exclaimed pointing to a street performer. It was a clown masked with white painting all over his face, a black swirl designing his left cheek, and huge red smiling lips adorning his face. He was wearing a clown suit and was juggling colourful balls while balancing on a ball and a loop swirling around his left foot.

Allen smiled at this. It reminded him so much about Mana and the times they spent together performing in the streets.

Crowley run first towards the clown to watch his performance followed by Miranda, Lavi, and Lenalee.

Kanda watched them as they made their way to the performer then his gaze turned to Allen who was smiling to himself.

"Hey." Kanda called. "Aren't you going after them?" he asked.

Allen heard him so he turned to his left to look at Kanda. "…Oh, uhmm… I'm fine watching here." He said then he watched back to the performer who was doing some magic tricks. The clown produce a red rose out of thin air and gave it to the laughing little girl.

Kanda eyed him for a moment debating whether to ignore the sprout or talk to him. He was aware that he cares for the sprouts, but it will break his title and pride to show it to the world.

Kanda wasn't good at talking to people to make them feel better so he made up his mind to shut up and just stand there with Allen to accompany him.

Allen knew Kanda so well so he understands any small amount of gestures Kanda was showing and he was happy to know that Kanda's heart softened over the year since they met.

The clown was done performing and the crowd slowly lessens as they people went off. The four went back to where Kanda and Allen was and Crowley told them things about the clown which he found it so amusing blabbering things like this and like that which his listeners sweat dropped at his innocence.

Miranda also talked about it and then the topic eventually went to where she first met Lenalee and Allen. She talked about the work Allen had during that time as a pumpkin head juggling while balancing on a ball then it turned to Miranda saying sorry about what had happened before.

…

It really was a peaceful day to spend time with friends…

_I wish this is not the last time that we will be going out like this…_ Allen thought to himself.

"Hey, let's go there! I heard that they serve the most delicious parfait in town!" said Lavi as he dragged them inside the café.

Lavi ordered a chocolate parfait, Lenalee and Miranda had cherry flavoured parfait, Crowley chose strawberry, and Allen ordered an extra large vanilla parfait while Kanda ordered tea.

Kanda don't like sweets.

After finishing off their parfaits and tea, the group paid for it then went out to go to another place which they hadn't decided yet.

Lavi lead the group when he remembered a place which is good to kill some time. He happily strode off followed by an excited Crowley, Miranda, Lenalee, then Allen and Kanda who were behind them.

…

A smirk played across Allen face as he thought, _Keeping an eye on me huh. Heh… you made sure that they are far enough so as not to be notice by this cursed eye. But I can feel…the presence of the akumas. _He thought.

Everyone were too busy listening to Lavi describing the place except Kanda who noticed the smirk on Allen's face but ignored it.

_I wonder what he was planning… well, I could ask the akuma to tell me what was going on in the Earl's mind, but the akuma serves as his eyes and ears so he will know. Ah whatever._

'_hey, akuma.' _Allen called in one of the akumas hiding from afar telepathically.

'_Ah! Noah-sama! Noah-sama! What is it that I can do for you!?'_

'_Please tell the Earl that be patient because I'll be seeing him soon.'_

'_Okay. Is there anything else?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_What is it Noah-sama?'_

'_You are bothering my nephew. He was enjoying his day with his friends and I don't want you to disturb the tranquillity so…all of you, listen to what I say carefully.'_

'_Yes! Noah-sama!' _they answered back.

"All of you…self destruct within ten seconds." Allen whispered.

Kanda, with his ever stoic face, looked at the moyashi and asked, "Did you say something moyashi?"

"Ah, nothing!" Allen replied with a sheepish smile.

The group in front of them remained oblivious on what was happening to the people behind them while Kanda who was walking beside the moyashi began to be suspicious of his copanion. Usually Allen will yelled back at him for calling him 'moyashi' but this time he didn't. _Maybe he was just thinking too much._ He thought and brushed the suspicions aside.

Lavi was about to declare that they have reached their destination when suddenly a very loud agonizing scream echoed through the town.

All heads turned to where it originated including those who were nearby and watched in horror as they saw Allen kneeling on the ground while clutching his left eye.

"Allen!" they screamed and run to his side.

"…he-help…it hur…hurts…it hurts…so-someone…help me…it hurts…it hurts…" Allen cried as he pleaded for help. He didn't know what happened but he suddenly felt like a million of Road's candle stabbed his cursed eye.

"Allen! What happened to you eye!?" Crowley asked in horror.

Their eyes widened and gasped in the sight of their friend.

Allen was crying, you could compare it to a heavy a rain that flows hard continuously, his left eye turned all black, two red circles in exchange of the silver one, and a monocle.

Allen was crying a pool of crimson blood in his left eye while the right one let out clear salty water.

"Hey, Allen what happened? Is there any akuma around?"

"N-no…*hic*…my eye didn't detect one b-but…su-suddenly…I felt l-like I-I was stabbed a mi-milion t-times…*hic*…help me…please…i- *hic* it hurts so m-much…"

"Hang in there Allen. I'm gonna call nii-san." Said Lenalee and went to a store where she can borrow a phone to connect with her golem.

Timcanpy sensed the pain his master was feeling right so he flew out of Allen's sleeve and tap his small hand on Allen cheek telling him that everything will be alright so don't cry.

Allen let out a small smile.

Then he gasped when he heard those voice echoing inside his brain. Voices of souls screaming for his help. Reaching for his help. Crying in pain and thirst of salvation. The images of them filled his thoughts. The image of souls who couldn't shed tears of pain.

_We cannot bring ourselves to cry so please weep for us._

Echoed the voice.

It really pained him so much. The souls can't cry so he was crying blood in their place.

Allen cried in despair.

He don't how or where are they but he knew someone had ordered to make them self destruct. He knew one of the Noahs ordered it.

Allen continued to cry while his friends watching him hopelessly and worried. Miranda began to panick around and Lavi and Crowley had to calm her down while Kanda pulled Allen in a friendly embrace while rubbing circles on his back to make him feel better.

"Hey, why is your eye hurts? You said there isn't any akuma around." Kanda asked.

"…I…*hic*…don't know but…someone make the-them self de-destruct…*hic*…there are too many of them…to-too many to count that it-it hurts s-so much…*hic*…their vo-voices…I can hear them so clear…*hic*…they we-were in pain and co-couldn't cry…*hic* that is wh-why my left…eye…*hic* crying blood i-in pain in th-their place…*hic*"

Allen said before he fainted because of too much pain that he can't handle anymore.

**Belated happy Halloween!**

**Anyways, those group of idiot really scared me to death! It was a long-short story and I guess it wasn't worth mentioning here but I'll tell, I know that I looked like an idiot that night. LOL**

**Thank you so much for the reviews by the way! You really made me feel so happy!**

**And thank for reading!**

**I promise I won't spoil the story so continue reading to find the answers! ^_^**

**Until next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I'm sorry if I confused you last chapter. Well, I purposely used 'Allen' and not 'Neah' so that readers will think that it was still Allen. ^_^ and also I will edit it because there are missing and misspelled words. I'm terribly sorry about that. I edited it already but suddenly something happened so I have to repeat it again.**

**I thank you soo much for the reviews:**

Shirubagure

Wolvena

Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea

tsukinopen

Seraphinit

Semper Tardius

thor94

Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad

**And to those who followed and add this to their fav. List:**

TykiAllen

Kistunefighter12

eclispex.x

Sassy618

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Angel's Last Song**

**Eighteenth Song: MOONLIGHT'S MELODY**

Mr. sunny was up the blue skies smiling brightly down the townsfolk. Birds were chirping on the branches. Kids were playing out. Adults were at work.

There are too many ways to describe the day, but one word will fit it perfectly in so many ways.

Tranquillity.

But…

…

*STARE*

"…"

Allen's room was filled with a menacing aura.

Lou sat on the bed fidgeting while trying to maintain a calm composure. His eyes never left the floor as he curled his fists on his lap and bit his lips because out of nervousness. Link stood in front of him, arms folded, eyeing him from head to toes.

_I've had enough of this…_ Link thought to himself.

Why you asked? It's because it annoyed Lou that Link always follows his brother wherever he went and he thought that if he manage to separate them then Allen would feel better. Lou has a lot of schemes to separate Link from Allen. First he lied that Allen was at the cafeteria then just now, he gave Link a strawberry shortcake with sleeping pills mixed on it so that Allen can go out with his friends without the guard dog following him.

"This isn't the first time you did this to me." Link deadpanned.

"I know. I just want Allen to have quality time with his friends." Lou replied gloomily.

"I have my job and that is to monitor him 24/7."

"Mo-monitor?" Lou snapped his head in surprise.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"…" Link hesitated to answer.

"Hey. Tell me why you're always following him and moreover why monitor him!?"

Sighing, Link said, "It is because he was suspected to have a connection to the Noah."

Lou's eyes widened in shock. He knew who and what the Noahs are and there's more than that that he couldn't tell them no matter what specially now that they are suspicious of Allen. _It's not only him…I know Link knew that I also have a connection to them, but it looks like they disregarded It or so I thought._ He thought to himself.

"But…" his lips quivered. "Are they suspicious of him too? His friends?"

"No. Actually… we already found out that Walker is a Noah. But as long as he hasn't turned into one yet he will be of use."

"Noah? Allen is a Noah?"

Link didn't failed to notice that expression of Lou. An expression that speaks of surprise and gave off an aura that he knew what are the Noahs.

"Do you know what Noah clansmen are?" Link asked suddenly.

"…Uhm…well…yeah. I read about them…" Lou half lied but it's true that he read about them on the book that the man before gave him. _I know them…very well._ He added mentally.

"I see… even though Walker is a Noah, I still believe that he has no connection to them and that he is only a victim of random selection of the reincarnation cycle, but…" Link averted his gaze from Lou to the window and let his eyes wondered outside for a moment

Lou listened to Link carefully and looked at him sternly waiting for what he will say next. "But what Link?"

"…It's just that Walker-" Link was cut off by the loud footsteps rushing outside of the room. Something was up that caught their attention so Lou jumped down the bed and went to open the door and see what was going on with Link behind.

"Yu-! I mean…Kanda! Wait!" Lou reached out for Kanda who was walking calmly as he passed the room that Link and Lou were in. He looked over his shoulder when he heard someone called and grabbed his sleeve.

"What?"

"Ah-" Lou let go of his sleeve. "-You're back already? Where's Allen?"

"At the infirmary."

"What?" Link and Lou asked in unison

"What happened to my brother?" Lou asked worriedly.

"I don't know. His left suddenly activated then it pained him so much that he cried blood and passed out." Kanda stated as a matter of fact.

"B-blood?" Lou asked in shocked, not believing that his twin brother, Allen, cried blood. _How is that possible?_

Without a word, Kanda left the two with shocked plastered on their faces.

It was a shame for Lou knowing nothing about his own brother. He just recently learned that Allen is a Noah from Link and right now he learned from Kanda that Allen cried blood and was in pain, but he didn't really understand the whole situation. What did Kanda mean by Allen's left eye activated? Why it hurt him? has it something to do with the tattoo-like scar on his face? Why didn't he know any of these sort of things about his brother? They are twins and yet it appears like Allen's friends were better than him, his own brother. Well, Allen doesn't know so much about Lou also so it was only fair, right? But he felt so uneasy about Allen's situation. It was way better for Allen not to remember what happened 10 years ago because but he has to know about what happened to Allen during the 10 years of his life in order to understand him so he can help his brother.

_Didn't he trust me? is it because I didn't told him the truth? Why? Didn't he trust me enough as his brother to tell me everything? Don't he care about what am I feeling right now? It hurts so much because it seems like his friends knew him better than me. Allen… you're so dense! You supposed to tell me everything- wait. On second thought, I didn't ask him so the topic was never brought so it is my fault for not knowing. And maybe his life was so lonely and he don't feels like to talk about it because it hurts him? Gawd… I'm such an idiot. I should have consider his feelings in the first place!_

"Shall we go and check on him?" Link asked pulling Lou out of his thoughts.

"Ah, yes. Let's go."

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

A pair of silver pools was slowly revealed. When the bright light came into the owner of the silver pools he closed it once again and then blinked several times to adjust with the light.

"Where am I…?" he whispered.

"Ah! Allen! You're awake! Thank God." Said the guy who wore eye glasses, a lab coat, and brown curly hairs tied in two buns. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Oh, how are you feeling? Does your eye still hurts? Don't worry I-"

"Shut up." He growled.

The guy who came into his view out of nowhere was taken aback by the sudden respond that Allen gave him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just that I feel a little dizzy and my head aches." He excused and pushed himself up to sit.

"Ah. No it's okay. I should've been careful." Said Johnny as he helped Allen sit. "So, uhmm…do you need anything?"

"Yes. I'm thirsty. I want water."

"Okay! Just wait a second."

Johnny turned his back to Allen then picked up the pitcher with water on the side table and poured water on a glass then he turned back to Allen and gave him water.

"Here."

"Thanks." Allen took the glass and drunk the water in three gulps and gave the glass back to Johnny who took it and put it down the table.

"I have some painkillers here. You said your head aches right?" Johnny didn't wait for Allen to reply and just went to the other side of the bed and dig in his bag looking for the painkillers. "Emergency set~ emergency set~-" he sang oblivious of the fact that Allen was standing just behind him reaching out his left arm. "-Eh?" was all what he said when he felt a cold hand touching the right side of his head before he hit his head pretty hard on the wall and fell limply on the bed.

"Uuuuuu…." He mumbled as he scanned the room looking for a mirror. "Ah…I still feel dizzy…" he said to himself as he rubbed his head and walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the mirror he found on the side table.

"WHOA! WHAT'S WITH THIS FACE!? Completely white!" he exclaimed, surprised that his hair was white and not the usual reddish-brown.

"…" he examined his reflection on the mirror meticulously. "Eh~…It's alright, I guess…" he concluded when he suddenly felt light headed and collapsed on the floor. He chose not to stand immediately but sat there for a while to calm his mad head. He pulled up his left arm and with the back of his hand, he touched his forehead.

He smirked and said, "…Thanks. Looks like there was an accident…" his 'Thanks' was obviously directed to Allen Walker who gave him body to use and the accident he was talking about was when Allen gained his cursed eye.

"Well, it's a long project… These things happen. Alright, then what's the situation?" he asked to no one as he helped himself to stand. He breathed, then he calmly made his way to the door and opened it as slowly and silently as possible. He poked his head outside, just enough for the others not to notice him. he saw finders and scientist from afar carrying boxes and papers, and some were talking. Then he closed the door and went back to bed

Little did Johnny know that the one who woke up wasn't Allen but Neah.

…

Neah smacked himself mentally when he remembered what he just did.

_I'm such an idiot! Instead of helping it turned out that I hurt him! I didn't know that he will be affected if the akuma self distructs. I should have think first of the possibilities and consequences of my actions. What if I killed him!? then what will happen to me? GYAA! Don't want it!_ Neah screamed internally as he exaggeratedly clutched his head with both hands.

"Oh. Timcanpy?" he called and the golden golem flew from the covers of the bed. Neah opened his palms together then Timcanpy sat on it.

"Tiiiim…Tell me about Allen." He ordered with a smile.

Timcanpy followed his master's order and showed him everything about Allen since the day Mana met him until the day to day. Of course Timcanpy only showed him the focal memories he had of Allen that will only take 5 minutes to replay 'cause if Timcanpy shows all then it would probably take years.

"_I love the church that Lenalee and the other at. My home…" _ was the last thing he heard from the projector Timcanpy showed him

After showing him that, Neah felt numb, right palm made an acquaintance with his face and his surroundings suddenly filled with a depression and his mood turned bitter.

His shoulders slumped as he settled down his hands where Timcanpy sat on his lap.

"…"

*silence*

"This has got to be a joke…" he said frustrated. Then, a vein popped under his cheek. "OR RATHER, CROSS! ! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DEAD!?" he exclaimed while clutching his head out of frussssstraaaationnnn….

"Without you, I'm in a bind. Aahh~." He said, almost crying.

_Also, he shoved his debt onto me? what the hell? Damn insolent._ He thought irritated of the fact that Cross made Allen pay his debt because he, Cross, knew that someday Neah will wake up and Neah thought that this was Cross' way to make him repay for the favour he asked Cross, but… wasn't it a bit too much?

Then his mood change back into solemn. Looking at Timcanpy he asked…

"Why has Allen forgotten about me…?"

**Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review. And, how does a manga version of this sounds to you? I'm thinking of to make one.**

**Uhmm…until next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright! I don't not know why but whenever I feel depress and or stress, just writing down the continuation of this fan-fiction of mine makes me feel a little light maybe because of the reviews I'm receiving from you? Yeah, I think it is. I am actually depress since I started writing this. Well, can't help. This is the only way I feel all is well and that is thanks to you.**

**Hehe. Sorry I let my feelings out.**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, for favouring this, and for adding the story to your list.**

**Angel's Last Song**

**Nineteenth Song: WITH YOU**

Dark.

Is the color of impure souls who gave an aura that would scare the pure souls who dare to intrude them off.

Dark.

Was the place though candy-like candles and jack-o-lanterns lit the ways.

There may be lights to guide you through but…

"Millenie~!" called the young lady in white sleeveless dress as she opened the door and lunge herself on her victim. She merrily wrapped her arms around _his _neck, giggling about something she learned, she leaned on closer and whisper into _his _ear.

"Ne,-" she said with a gentle smile. "- is it true? Will he come and see us?" she asked.

The man that she was clinging on laughed his infamous laugh as he rub smoothly the fur of the black cat who has a stigmata on her forehead. "Well, it appears he will though he said nothing like that."

"What do you mean, Earl?" asked someone who sat on his right and was playing poker to himself.

30 minutes after what happened to the akumas, the Millennium Earl called for a meeting. The rest of the Noahs learned about it and to confirm this they have to attend the meeting the Earl suddenly set. All of them were present at the dining room except Skinn Bolic, who was dead, and the minister of his country, Cyril Camelot (also Romanize as Sheryl).

"Oh, just a few seconds before the akumas self destruct I heard he said that I should be patient and that I just have to wait for him." he replied. "Ooh~ I can't wait to see him again~!" the Earl squealed in excitement and giggled.

A man sat across the one who played poker 'hmped'. He has light blue hair which was cut in a bowl fashion at the top while some on the back left long and drawn back into a ponytail. He has a distinguishing pair of triangular earrings.

He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms hiding the disagreement that contorted his face. "Is it necessary to have him back?" he asked.

"Hmm? What's with that tone of voice, Fiidora?" asked the Earl.

"Nothing. Just asking." Said the blunette now dubbed as Fiidora. Him and the minister, Cyril, didn't like the idea of having the 14th back to their wings. After all, the 14th was a traitor.

"So, when is he coming? Will Lou tag along?" asked Road who was still clinging on the Earl.

"I don't know when and I'm sure, if ever he will come and see us he won't bring Lou with him."

"How do you know?"

"Intuition." The Earl said with a smile, or more like… a grin.

"Intuition…" the white haired teen repeated the word indicating that he was bored. Well, in his case the meeting is boring since he knew this from the start. How? Simply. He is a psychic.

"Bored…?" asked Tyki which earned the attention of everyone. The white haired teen, Wisely, averted his gaze from Tyki to the one who sat beside him. The man on Tyki's side is a huge man with dark spiky hair that resembles Road's hair style and always wears sunglasses, gave Wisely a mocking look.

"Whut?" Wisely asked irritably.

"Calm down children…" said the Earl or more like a growl as a warning. They then attentively turned their heads to the head of the family and sat straight on their seats. "Now, listen. My plan is to abduct _them_ when the time comes but it looks like we do not need the plan A and B anymore. Plan A was destroyed by _him_ and plan B, which was assigned to Tyki, Road, and Wisely to abduct them is cancelled. All we have to do is wait for _him_ to come."

"Hey." Jasdevi, the twins, who were miraculously silent for the whole session interrupted.

"Hm?" Road inquired.

"What are we talking about here?" Jasper asked cluelessly.

"You were not listening?" Fiidora raised an eyebrow.

"We were but…" David trailed off, thinking for some excuse, but before he did Wisely beat him.

"They're listenin' but have no idea of what was going on."

Everyone fell silent for a moment sparing some time to glare at the twins who in turn sweat dropped and smiled like an idiot while rubbing the backs of their head.

"What a bunch of idiots." commented the guy beside Wisely while fondling the tassel on his crown. He wears an odd, striped, full- body suit with three tassels. One on the crown and one on each side of his face.

"What!?" the twins yelled as they pulled their golden toy guns out of its holster and aimed at Maitora, the guy in an odd, striped, full-body suit.

"Lucky, we don't have to waste food in your food fight." Tyki sighed in relief.

"Aww~. But I want to see a food fight between them!" whined Road as she pulled off the Earl and jump on Tyki's lap.

"Yeah, yeah. No food but we have our guns!" the twins exclaimed and fired. "Ice ball!"

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

"You called me?" asked Lou who sat on the couch in Komui's messy office.

"Ye~p!" Komui chimed and pulled out a flask with green liquid in it accompanied by a mysterious dark aura.

"Uhh… what's that?" Lou asked suspiciously.

"An antidote! Of course."

"Antidote? For what?"

"…" Komui eyed him for a while searching for any trace of knowledge. "You don't have an idea what is this for?"

"Nope. And I think I rather not want to know, so…yeah. I'm going to see Allen. Bye." Lou waved a 'goodbye' as he jumped down the couch and made his way out, but just before he touch the door knob, Komui said something that made him stop.

"You don't want to return in your old self?" asked Komui whose glasses glinted in the light and a grin plastered on his face which made Lou to doubt that this thing Komui called antidote is the answer to his current situation as a kid no older than five years old.

Lou looked over his shoulder staring directly at the flask on Komui's hand cautiously, debating whether to try it or not.

_Dare to try it?_

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

Link was walking down the vast corridors of the building with a tower of papers on his hands together with Lavi who has books to work on and Kanda who was forced to come along with them who also has a tower of papers on hand like Link do.

"Aren't you going to the library, Bookman Jr.?" Link asked.

"Yes. But I thought to come along with you and visit our buddy." Lavi replied with his usual carefree tone and a smile shining so bright that irritated Kanda to no end.

"…"

_Why am I here again?_ Kanda asked himself mentally as he tried to focused on what happened earlier after they gotten back.

_Flashback._

"_Yuu-chaaan~! Link has a huge problem and needs your strength!" Lavi raced to where Kanda was meditating._

_*triple red vein popped on Kanda's face*_

"_Yuu~!" Lavi whined as he settled down the books._

"_Are you listening? I said Link needs your help!"_

"_*ignored and continued on meditating*"_

"_Yuu-chaaan~! C'mon buddy! Let's visit how Allen's doing!"_

"_*annoyed* *blood boiling: 100 degrees Celcius*"_

"_Yuu-"_

"_Dammit baka usagiii! Stop calling me that and get out of here!" pestered, Kanda yelled at the top of his lungs, yanking Lavi by his collar._

"_S-sorry…but you see…" Lavi trailed off. He looked over his shoulder and Kanda followed him. There, on the door frame Link stood with a bunch of papers that needed two person to carry._

_Kanda sighed and just help the poor watch dog._

_End of flashback._

_Ah right…that was it. But why do I have to help him? I have nothing to do with-_ his thoughts were cut when he heard muffled noise at the other side of the door. He didn't realized that they already reached the infirmary which has only one resident.

Allen Walker.

"Oh, looks like Allen's awake." Lavi reache out his right hand to open the door but Kanda hold his wrist. Kanda didn't heard what was Allen saying clearly but he's been aware that something wasn't right on him since earlier that morning and didn't speak of it to any of them.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Wait. Something isn't right here." Kanda replied and leaned on the door to listen soon followed by the two.

They flinched.

And in a flash, Kanda barged in, unsheathing Mugen, and aimed the blade on Allen's throat who in turn looked at Kanda with unfazed emotion.

"14th?"

**Yay! Cliff hanger! I'm such a cruel person.**

**I have a hard time in the Noah part but thankfully I made it through!**

**Thank you so much for lending me again your time. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**And, BTW. I'm sorry if I couldn't answer why Allen or how Allen forgot about Neah or how the hell did they meet or did they even met? Who knows. Well, where's the thrill if I tell you? right? I got this idea basically from the manga- oh, well, everything in here is base on the manga so…yeah. That was it.**

**I don't know what kind of questions are lurking inside your minds now and I wanted to answer them also, BUT, as I was saying, there is no thrill if I tell you so just continue reading to find out.**

**: )**

**See you next chapter!**

**#cheater boy - A**


	20. Chapter 20

_**CRASH! ! !**_

_**Sorry! Not a Chapter! _**_

**Hello. I'm sorry to say but **_**this fan fiction**_** will be on hiatus for a while due to my stress and depression that are taking its toll on me and just so you know I have to stop my studies temporarily. I can still continue this though if not because of my father (==,|||) #. *sigh* Thank you very much. I don't know how bad I am now but my beautiful and partner-in-crime aunt told me I lose weight again and I look pale. (Really, am I that sick? Didn't realize it myself.) Well, too much brain works really is not good, sooo… thank you very much for the support guys! I really appreciated it so much that it makes me feel better. I'll just see you around when Papa will allow me to. (I begged him to type this. XD)**

**Thanks for the comment ****lol****. Now that I realized it, it will help me in the future to make a good story. ^_^ Do you happen to work at a publishing company as an editor? 'cause you seem like it. : D**

**Thank you very much! I'll see you soon again! Won't be gone for too long. : )**

**#cheater boy - A**


	21. Chapter 21

**Surprised! I'm back with another chapter. Told you, won't be gone for too long. Well, can't help it. It feels like hell not able to update.**

**I thank you so much for your concerns guys, I feel like I am loved by many people though we don't know each other. Thank you very much for the reviews, PMs, and for your kindness and to your patience. To repay you, chapter 20 is here to entertain you. I hope you guys will like it!**

**[So nice to be back!]**

**Angel's Last Song**

**Twentieth Song: DOUBTS**

Neah, in control of Allen's body, sat still on the bed with Tim on his lap. He rubbed his throbbing head with his right hand and thought of random things he might do to accomplish his goals, but something was disturbing his focus on the plan. He had just watched Allen's timeline through Tim and was so frustrated enough not to concentrate.

"If it truly has been 35 years since our last encounter, why has Allen not aged? And what about this dying thing about Allen?" he asked himself thoughtfully. Though he was dying that moment, he could clearly see the face of the man a long time ago who offered him a body to use. "He didn't have an immortality ability… In fact, the opposite is happening…" he said as he pulled his left hand up. "He has become younger…" he finished upon seeing the left hand. He eyed his left palm for a bit before something had clicked his mind.

He stiffened when he realized what the left arm was made off and felt the presence of someone stronger than the ordinary innocence.

"Innocence." he gritted in disgust. _WHAT DID YOU DO…!?_ He yelled in his mind.

He was asking Allen if what did he do this past years. If he remembered it correctly he last met this person when his breath was coming to its end…

"_Neah, use me." _he recalled the man said to him before.

"_I will protect your memories from the others. No matter how long it takes until you awaken. No matter what."_

Those were the words that the young man promised him and it saddened Neah so much when Allen has forgotten about him. He was so confused. For him, it was hard to believe that the Allen he knew before was not the Allen now. Allen, the one and only who promised to protect his memories, has forgotten about him and to top it all Allen didn't seemed to aged and he has innocence with him. All of these things confused him so much but he made up his mind and will continue on his plan.

"…Allen," he mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Goodbye my friend." He said sincerely. Tim on the other hand watched his master talked to himself and not to him which made him felt like nothing but he just listened to his master and didn't complain since it has been a long time since they've been together.

"From this point on, we are ENEMIES." Neah declared. "Ever since that day, I've left both my heart and indecision behind." He said as his face turned dark and eyes bulged in great determination. "I will not hesitate." He added.

"Whatever happens I will accomplish my goals with these hands of mine."

The menacing mood that Neah created suddenly collapsed when his head throbbed again that alerted Tim with worry.

"Ughhh….Damn…"

Neah then recomposed himself and held Tim up.

"Tim," Neah said with a smile. "Don't share our little conversation with anyone." he ordered. "From this point on, I'll see everything through Allen's eyes. If he's trying to find me out, even better. Throw him a bone from time to time, so that it will trigger his dreams of the past, every time Allen dreams, he will dissipate, and all that's left will be me." he paused. "This is my last journey. I will fulfil my promise to Mana. Let's go together, Timcanpy." Neah finished with a gentle smile.

And just as he finished talking to Tim, in a flash, a blade was placed on his neck threateningly.

It was Kanda.

In front of him was Kanda who glared at him.

"You…" said Kanda when he noticed that silver eyes showed no emotion on it. "Are you the 14th?" he demanded.

The two who was with Kanda followed him inside and pulled him away from Allen.

"Yuu¬…That's bad. What if you chop his head off?" said Lavi as he tried his best to pry him off.

"Shut it baka usagi!" Kanda growled.

"What happened? Did you just mention ' the 14th'?" Link asked Kanda but gained no answer from the samurai who was so busy glaring at the white haired boy with his mugen on Allen's neck.

"Oi! I'm asking you!" Kanda's yell made Allen to snap.

"Kan…da?" confused, Allen asked.

"AAHH!?" Kanda pushed his blade closer to Allen's neck while Link and Lavi tried their best to save Allen's head.

"Kanda! Calm down!" Lavi exclaimed.

"UWAAH?!" Allen screamed when he finally noticed the blade on his throat. "WHAT, WHAT? WAIT, WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"I'm asking you if you are the 14th!"

"The 14th…? Huh? I'm Allen."

"A LIE!" Kanda yelled and threatened him with mugen. Allen screamed.

"Kanda, stop it!" Lavi pulled him away but Kanda was so strong enough to tolerate the bunny.

"I'm not lying! I'm Allen! AL-LEN! Wait, what happened, Kanda!? Aahh! It hurts!" Allen screamed in fright when Kanda's blade cut his neck a little.

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT!?" yelled Kanda as he pointed to unconscious Johnny. The two who were prying him off released him and stared at Johnny.

Worried, Lavi run towards him and checked his vital signs.

"How is he?" Link asked from behind.

"He's fine. Just unconscious." Lavi replied.

Allen and Kanda sighed in relief.

Kanda then calmed himself down and sheathed his mugen back. "Hey." He called Allen. "What did you do?" Kanda demanded, still believing that Neah was still there.

"Why are you asking me that? Aint I the one who's asking you that just now?"

"Just answer me, moyashi." Kanda snarled.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!" he retorded.

"Yup. That's definitely our Allen." Lavi nodded, hands on hips.

Allen didn't had the slightest of idea of what happened before they came and was confused as to why Johnny lied unconscious on the bed and to top it all, he didn't even remember waking up and was shocked to find Kanda glaring at him and mugen on his neck. _What the hell happened? Did…did the 14__th__ came out without me realizing it…? Now I have two creature killing me on the inside._

"I'm sorry…" he sighed. "I…I don't know what happened. Sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt Johnny…I don't remember anything…I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright buddy." Lavi tapped him on shoulder and smiled. "Johnny's alright so nothing to be worried about."

"But…"

"The 14th? Don't worry about him. Just think of yourself first, Allen. Take a rest. We'll guard you here if anything happens." Lavi pushed Allen back on bed and tucked the covers over his shoulders.

Link picked up his notebook that he dropped when he rushed inside and scribbled, noting the recent events about Allen and the 14th's resurfacing before walking up to Allen's side and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and heavy." Allen replied, an arm on his forehead.

"Did you take your medicine?" Lavi asked.

"Nope…forgot it…" Allen breathed.

"What? Where is it?"

"In my room. On the table."

"Alright. I'll get it. Don't fall asleep until I return, okay?" Allen nodded, his eyes felt heavy and he wanted it to close but fought against it. "Stay here Kanda. I'm going to get his medicine. I'll be right back soon." Without waiting for Kanda's 'tch', Lavi made his way out and closed the door behind leaving Kanda who sat on an empty bed across Allen's and Link picking up the papers and books that they dropped upon entering.

Upon watching the bean sprout in silent, Kanda noticed something that moved under the covers. Out of curiosity, he stood and went to Allen's side.

"What?" Allen asked tiredly.

"Tired, bean sprout?" Kanda mocked him.

"Shut up, BaKanda." Said Allen and rolled over his side, his back now facing Kanda.

Kanda 'tched'. He then pulled up the cover and saw Timcanpy hiding underneath. He knew that Tim had recorded everything, so he picked him up and asked the little golem to spit out everything that had happened but Timcanpy refused and started crying when Kanda glared his infamous death glare.

"O-oi." He cringed. "Are you crying? Where did that water came from?" he asked but gained no answer from the crying golem. Link settled the papers and books on the vacant bed and sighed a gigantic sigh upon seeing the scene between the golden golem and the long haired samurai.

**+++[Angel's Last Song]+++**

The next day, Allen found himself sitting on a chair in an empty room designed with red paint and golden swirls. He was surrounded by 10 black hooded people, two of them were Lavi and Link, a binding spell around the room and on his left arm to immobilized him and Inspector Lovelier sitting in front of him with pride.

Allen felt a sweat rolled down behind his head. _Here I go again…_ he sighed.

"Allen Walker." Lovelier started.

"Yes?"

"I've received a report saying that the 14th appeared. Can you tell me what did he do?" Inspector Lovelier asked.

_So he knew already,_ Allen thought. "What do you mean Inspector?" he asked uncertainly.

"Don't play dumb Walker. We all know that he appeared. Now, can you please tell us of what happened when he appeared?"

_Does this mean that he didn't know that I had hurt Johnny? Though…it was the 14__th__ who hurt him…_ he thought. "Well…I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. I mean…I don't remember anything regarding to the 14th."

"Are you sure?" Inspector Lovelier raised an eyebrow. "I heard that he talked to General Cross' golem."

"Uhmm…"

"Could you show us the golem, Walker? I think he knew everything."

"Tim's not here."

"What? Are you hiding him?"

"No, inspector. I don't really know where Tim went off to." Allen reasoned out.

"Alright. I won't push any further, but…" Inspector Lovelier paused as he eyed him as if he dared Allen to lie. "…if you can't answer my questions we'll have to lock you up in dungeon." He finished.

"O-okay." He nodded. _Since this is happening to me now…does it mean that the Vatican are still oblivious of my condition? Well, that's good._

"First, do you have any connections with the Noah?" he asked Allen.

"Uhmm…yeah. I think so. We're enemies after all." Said Allen innocently.

"That's not what I mean Walker." Inspector said with a warn in his voice. "I'm talking about whether you are with them or not."

"I told you, they are my enemies." Said Allen seriously as he glared at the man.

"Really…" the inspector said, still not believing in Allen's words. "Then, what about the 14th's brother, Mana, wasn't it? From your last conversation with General Cross, he said that the 14th's brother, Mana, was your foster father."

"Mana didn't say a word about the 14th as his brother or the likes." Allen stated.

"What about the music score?" Inspector Lovelier asked with a smirked plastered on his face and held up a paper with the score that Allen used to play the piano in the ark. Allen's eyes widened. He couldn't tell him that Mana taught him that as a mere child's coded game, could he? He won't believe it after all.

"Well…? Walker? can you tell us where you have learned this?"

_Might as well tell him than not…I don't care if he'll believe me or not._ Allen decided. "…Uhmm…that… it's, it's only a child's coded game. Is all…" he said, head casted down and tears welled up in his eyes. A memory suddenly made its way into Allen's mind. A memory about him with Mana playing on a pile of snow.

Inspector Lovelier observed him for a while. He took in Allen's shivering figure, head casted down, and… _tears?_ The inspector asked himself. "Are you crying Walker?" he asked which made Allen to snap and abruptly wiped his tears away.

"Ah! No-no. no, I'm not. Just some dirt on my eyes. ahahaha." He said and laughed awkwardly.

Of course, with that doubtful eyes of his, inspector Lovelier didn't believe him a single bit. It seemed like, even though Allen was telling the truth, he want the white haired teen to sink deeper and deeper into the deepest part of the abyss until Allen couldn't rise up because of the 14th's memories that resided in him.

He sighed. "Alright. That's it for today. I'll come back when I have the result." He said upon standing. Inspector Lovelier made his way to the door, he grabbed the knob then said, "Then we'll know whether to send you in dungeon or not." And with that, he left Allen Walker with eyes that speaks of…

"What did I do to be treated like this…? I'm…I'm an exorcist. Not a Noah…" Allen whispered to himself.

_Who am I…really?_

**Thank you so much for your time! I really miss being here. And I miss you guys!**

**Until next chapter~!**

**#cheater boy - A**


End file.
